Ainsi vivent et meurent les veracrasses
by Mademoiselle ChevreFolle
Summary: Je suis Stéphanie et je suis une catastrophe: j'ai fait exploser une grenouille, mon voisin de table est à l'infirmerie et les filles de mon dortoir veulent m'assassiner. Et comble de l'horreur, les Maraudeurs ont décidé de s'incruster dans ma vie. HELP!
1. Bienvenue à Perfectland

_**AINSI VIVENT ET MEURENT LES VERACRASSES**_

Disclaimer : L'univers et certains des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Le personnage principal et l'intrigue sortent tout droit de mon cerveau tordu.

CHAPITRE I : Une erreur a Perfectland

Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Vraiment, je crois que je n'aurais pas du. Ca m'éviterait d'avoir à me cacher dans ce grenier poussiéreux avec pour seule compagnie un gâteau au chocolat. D'un autre coté, n'est-ce pas un petit désagrément comparé aux longues heures que j'ai passées à rire ? Oui, en fait, ca valait le coup. Même si je vais devoir rester enfermée dans ce grenier pendant encore plusieurs heures, le temps que ma sœur commence à se calmer.

Puisque je n'ai rien à faire, je peux toujours me présenter : Stéphanie Midway, sixième année a l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard dans la maison de Poufsouffle. Et irrémédiablement médiocre selon ma mère. Depuis des générations, ma famille passe par Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. De temps en temps, un original va à Serpentard. Mais si un de mes aïeuls est allé rejoindre les médiocres Poufsouffles, les autres ont pris soin de faire disparaitre toutes traces de lui. Comme ma mère aime à le répéter, ma famille n'a peut-être pas un sang pur, mais elle est réputée pour ses sorciers puissants et c'est ca qui compte. Et lorsqu'un vieux chapeau rapiécé a décrété que ma place était parmi les Blaireaux, ca lui est resté en travers de la gorge. Sa propre fille, à Poufsouffle ? Quelle honte pour la famille ! Comment peut-on être aussi médiocre ? Voila en gros ce qu'elle m'a dit dans la beuglante que j'ai reçu quelques jours après ma répartition. Elle n'a pas cessé de me comparer à mon frère et à ma sœur durant toute l'engueulade pour me dire ô combien j'étais lamentable et qu'ils étaient brillants. William, l'aîné, était à Gryffondor. Préfet-en-chef, il a sauvé la vie d'une élève de Poudlard attaquée par une bande de Guillimorts, des bestioles qui tuent leur victime en la chatouillant. Ils attendent leur premier enfant. Jane, elle, est allée faire un tour à Serdaigle. Elle a reçu les félicitations de Dumbledore lui-même pour ses résultats aux ASPICS. Elle correspond assez au modèle de la fille parfaite : en plus d'être intelligente, elle a hérite de la beauté gréco-latine de ma mère. Elle a un profil grec, avec de grands yeux noirs bordés de longs cils épais et de belles boucles noires. Elle est grande, la taille bien tournée. Elle ressemble aux peintures moldues de la Renaissance... Elle a un poste bien placé à la banque Gringotts et est fiancée au beau John Howl. Tout le monde dit qu'ils forment le couple parfait, mais moi ils me donnent envie de vomir. Leur idylle ferait envie à l'héroïne du plus niais des romans à l'eau-de-rose dont raffole Jean. Cette fille n'est vraiment pas originale : elle lisait des romans d'amour dégoulinant de mièvrerie, et maintenant elle en vit un...

Bon bref, tout ca pour dire que mise à cote d'eux, c'est sur que j'ai l'air dérisoire. Le seul acte de bravoure que j'ai fait a été de mettre ma main dans la figure de mon prof de divination, et j'ai fait ca parce qu'il avait laissé la sienne se balader sur ma cuisse. Mes résultats scolaires sont mitigés ; je suis la meilleure de mon année en sortilèges et enchantements, par contre, je suis une catastrophe ambulante en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : l'année dernière, j'ai envoyé le prof a l'infirmerie pendant une semaine alors que j'essayais de me défendre contre un epouvantard. Mon chaudron explose régulièrement en cours de potions, mais lorsque mes potions ne sont pas au plafond, elles sont réussies. J'ai aussi un don pour le théâtre dont je suis très fière, mais ça ne satisfait pas ma mère ; un jour je lui ai dit que si je ne réussissais pas dans la vie, comme elle le prévoyait, je pourrais toujours faire actrice. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle me séquestrerait avant que j'en ai l'occasion. Physiquement, je suis toute petite et frêle. Si j'ai exactement les mêmes traits que ma sœur, ceux-ci ont perdu leur beauté en rétrécissant. La seule chose belle est mes cheveux ; raides et fournis, ils cascadent souplement jusqu'en bas de mon dos, leur masse noire éclairée par des bandeaux ou des perles multicolores.

De mon abri, j'entends Jane hurler mon nom, suivi de plusieurs mots insaisissables. Quelque chose me dit que ce ne sont pas des louanges... plutôt des menaces de mort ou un truc s'en approchant. Elle s'égosille comme ça depuis ce matin, dix heures, heure du courrier. D'habitude, j'intercepte toujours le hibou de John, un Grand Duc brun, mais, allez savoir pourquoi, les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévues et l'oiseau a pu remettre la lettre à sa destinataire originale.

- Enfin ! s'est écriée Jane en se précipitant sur le hibou. Une semaine que je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de John, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je me demande ce qui a pu le retenir... a-t-elle continué en ouvrant l'enveloppe avec de petits gestes fébriles.

- Uuummmh, ai-je grogné.

Personnellement, je savais très bien pourquoi les lettres de John s'étaient faites désirées. Et mieux valait pour moi que je sois loin lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait. J'ai donc attrapé le plat le plus proche de moi - un gâteau au chocolat - et me suis éclipsée au grenier. J'avais à peine fermé la porte qu'un hurlement s'élevait ; Jane avait commence à lire la fameuse lettre.

Rien qu'à imaginer sa tête à cet instant, je sanglote de rire dans mon grenier. Mais je m'arrête lorsque la porte du grenier explose soudainement.

Il semblerait que ma sœur m'ait trouvée, finalement...

- TOI, hurle-t-elle.

Je regarde derrière moi, histoire de vérifier si c'est bien de moi qu'elle parle. Malheureusement, loin de la faire rire, ça l'énerve encore plus. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi en colère...

- J'AURAIS DU ME DOUTER QUE TU AVAIS QUELQUE CHOSE A VOIR LA-DEDANS !!

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Des questions plus importantes occupent mon esprit, comme par exemple : a-t-elle trouvé les lettres de John dans ma chambre ou est-ce que ce qu'elle connait de l'affaire se limite à ce qu'elle a lu dans le bout de parchemin froisse qu'elle serre dans son poing ? J'aimerais d'ailleurs bien savoir ce qu'il contient, mais je doute en avoir jamais l'occasion...

- ... OSER DIRE A JOHN QUE J'ANNULAIS LE MARIAGE...

Et dire que si j'avais réussi à garder mon coup secret, j'aurais surement pu faire rompre John et ma sœur.

- ... FAIRE PASSER MA CARRIERE AVANT LUI ...

Je ne vois pas pourquoi Jane prend la peine de me donner tous les détails de l'affaire. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai écrit, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Je suis même - avec John - la mieux placée pour expliquer ce qui se passe. Il y a une semaine, alors que je m'ennuyais ferme dans ma chambre, j'ai eu une idée de génie pour mettre un terme a ce couple écœurant : j'ai envoyé une lettre au beau John disant que ma sœur annulait leur mariage et ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Soi-disant que leur relation nuisait a sa carrière, qu'elle faisait passer avant tout. Elle comptait par ailleurs sortir avec le neveu du vice-président de Gringotts pour mettre tous les atouts de son côté. Bien entendu, j'ai signé le tout du nom de Jane. John, pas très heureux, a envoyé un hibou en retour. Je l'ai intercepté, ai évité la lecture laborieuse du parchemin à Jane et ai répondu. De fil en hibou, l'échange a dégénéré. On en était à se traiter de tous les noms lorsque Jean est entrée en joute.

Je me remets à écouter les braillements de ce qui me sert de sœur. Elle en ait à parler de contacter papa et maman :

- Dire qu'ils sont en vacances... et qu'il va falloir que je les dérange avec ca. Et Maman qui est déjà malade à cause de toi... Tu te rends compte du choc que tu vas lui causer ?

- Pas vraiment... Enfin, si tu lui envois un hibou, c'est toi qui seras responsable de la crise cardiaque, pas moi, vu que c'est toi qui l'aura mise en courant. Pas de hibou, pas de choc, et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Jane se tait abruptement et un sourire triomphant apparait sur mes lèvres. Prise à son propre jeu, la Jane. Je suis intouchable ! Ma sœur reste silencieuse quelques secondes, puis approche son visage tout près du mien. Etrangement, elle a l'air très satisfaite d'elle-même.

- Très bien, souffle-t-elle dans un murmure rageur. Mais tu te débrouilles toute seule demain.

Elle se redresse et quitte la pièce en claquant des talons. Mon sourire a disparu. Demain. Jour de la rentrée des classes. Si elle ne m'accompagne pas, comment vais-je aller à King's Cross ?

Je ne suis peut-être pas si intouchable que ça, finalement...


	2. Rose, vert et violet

Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Voila un petit cadeau de rentrée, pour parler des choses qui font mal . Deuxième chapitre donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Je tiens à vous dire que vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à récidiver ! Je réponds aux reviews sur mon profil, pour ne pas alourdir le chapitre. Dernière petite chose : cette histoire est dédiée à ma bétalectrice, Axni, qui lit cette histoire depuis sa création il y a déjà un bout de temps. Allez, bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE II : Rose, vert et violet

10h55. Je débarque sur le quai à la vitesse d'un cognard et percute un groupe de personnes un peu trop proches de la barrière. On se retrouve tous à terre, plus ou moins empilés les uns sur les autres. Je me relève tant bien que mal en balbutiant des excuses. L'un des garçons me fusille du regard :

- Tu ne peux pas regarder là où tu vas ?me demande Sirius Black.

- Et manquer l'occasion de renverser tout ce qui se trouve sur mon passage ? Jamais !répondé-je avec un grand sourire hypocrite comme je sais si bien les faire.

Il me lance un regard noir, mais ne riposte rien. Il se détourne de moi pour sourire aux badauds attardés sur le quai qui nous regardent. Ou en l'occurrence, à la bande de midinettes glousseuses qui s'inquiètent de savoir si j'ai amoché leur beau Black. « Ooooh Sirius, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas fait mal » couine une voix dans la foule. Elle a le droit à un sourire plus brillant que les autres et manque de s'évanouir. Maintenant qu'on ne s'intéresse plus à moi, je ramasse mes affaires éparpillées en silence. Quelqu'un me tend mon sac en bandoulière. Je lève la tète et découvre un visage souriant. Incroyable, quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie de me tuer !

- Merci, dis-je en passant le sac autour de mon épaule. Et désolée…

- C'est pas grave, répond Lupin. Et fais pas gaffe a Sirius, il est en peu sur les nerfs en se moment.

- J'ai l'habitude… murmuré-je en m'éloignant.

Si je ne veux pas rater le départ, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher. Je fourre ma valise dans le premier wagon venu et me hisse à mon tour à bord alors que le train commence à bouger. Alors je me laisse tomber au sol pour respirer. Je l'ai fait, je suis à bord du Poudlard Express. Pour y arriver, j'ai du me lever à 7 heures et prendre le métro moldu pour la première fois. Au guichet de la gare, la vendeuse m'a regardé bizarrement parce que j'avais du mal avec les petites piécettes dans ma main.

- Je suis étrangère, ai-je expliqué avec un sourire.

Regard suspicieux de la femme.

- Vous parlez pourtant parfaitement anglais, a-t-elle fait remarquer.

- Je suis américaine, ai-je rajouté sans perdre mon sourire et en tendant la somme demandée.

Mais la femme a continué de me regarder avec méfiance, sans vouloir me donner mon ticket.

- Vous n'avez aucun accent…

Si elle continuait comme ça, j'allais être en retard. J'ai décidé de sortir le grand jeu.

- C'est parce que je suis américaine, c'est ça ?me suis-je exclamée, l'air désespérée. C'est parce que je ne suis pas anglaise que vous ne voulez pas me vendre de ticket ?

Les gens se sont retournés pour nous regarder. La vendeuse avait l'air mal à l'aise.

- Mais non… voyons… a-t-elle balbutié.

- J'ai bien vu la lueur de dégoût qui est passée dans vos yeux lorsque je vous ai dit que je venais d'Amérique. Et maintenant, vous ne voulez pas que j'utilise votre beau métro !

Des murmures scandalisés s'élevaient autour de nous. La vendeuse était devenue aussi rouge que les tomates des serres de Chourave, la prof de botanique. Elle m'a tendue précipitamment mon ticket en murmurant des dénégations. Elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle en a oublié de prendre l'argent. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas qu'un homme m'abordait.

- Ca va, mademoiselle ? Elle ne vous a pas insultée, j'espère… Sinon, je vous propose de vous accompagner jusqu'au poste de police le plus proche…

Je lui ai lancé un regard reconnaissant.

- Non, non, merci bien… Elle ne voulait pas que je prenne le métro, c'est tout…

J'ai essuyé de fausses larmes et l'homme a posé une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

- Où allez-vous ?a-t-il demandé.

- Kings Cross. D'ailleurs, je vous serai obligée si vous m'indiquiez le chemin… ai-je ajouté timidement.

- Bien sur, s'est-il exclamé, apparemment heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour m'aider. Je vais même faire un petit bout de chemin avec vous, je vais dans la même direction…

Mon jour annuel de chance !

Le reste du voyage s'est bien passé maintenant que j'avais un guide. Il me posait pas mal de questions sur les Etats-Unis, et j'ai dû improviser parce que je ne connais strictement rien de là-bas. Mais comme lui non plus, j'ai pu le baratiner sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis une sacrée bonne actrice…

...

Je ferais mieux de bouger, quelqu'un arrive et j'encombre la largeur du couloir. Je viens à peine de me mettre debout que je me retrouve de nouveau au sol. De vous à moi, je trouve que je passe un peu trop de temps par terre aujourd'hui. La chose blonde qui s'est précipitée sur moi braille maintenant mon nom.

- STEPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! T'ETAIS OU ? ON T'A CHERCHEE PARTOUT !

Ca, c'est Eleanor, l'une de mes meilleures amies.

- Nell, si tu ne bouges pas immédiatement, tes recherches n'auront servies à rien parce que je serais morte étouffée.

L'argument fait mouche et elle dégage ma poitrine.

- Merci, dis-je en me relevant péniblement.

Eleanor attrape mon poignet et m'entraîne à sa suite. Elle me traîne dans deux wagons avant de me fourrer dans un compartiment. Je devrais choisir des amies à ma taille, ça m'éviterait de me faire ballotter comme ça… Kim et Catherine, toutes deux en septième année à Poufsouffle, sont déjà installées. Elles sont en train de discuter avec animation et s'interrompent lorsque Nell et moi entrons.

- Ah ! T'as trouvé la Chèvre ?s'exclame Kim

J'aimerais que mes amies arrêtent de me donner ce surnom débile. J'aimerais que tous les hommes soient à mes pieds, être la meilleure sorcière de l'école sans avoir à travailler, être riche et avoir une famille normale. Est-ce trop demander à Merlin ? Apparemment oui, puisque aucun de mes vœux n'a jamais été exaucé…

-Tu sais qu'on a fini par s'inquiéter… continue-t-elle.

- Trop aimable, dis-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de mettre ma valise dans le filet.

Nell vient précipitamment à ma rescousse : la dernière fois que j'ai mis toute seule ma valise là-haut, elle est retombée cinq minutes après sur la tête d'une tierce personne.

- J'ai du venir a la gare toute seule, ajouté-je en m'installant confortablement sur une banquette.

Comme elles ne sont pas au courant de l'affaire des hiboux, je leur explique brièvement et le compartiment se remplit de rires.

- T'es vraiment frappée, sanglote Catherine.

J'acquiesce. Les gens me disent souvent ça et ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Puis j'évoque superficiellement mon accrochage avec les Maraudeurs ce qui nous donne l'occasion d'échanger quelques moqueries sur leurs comptes. Dans notre petit groupe d'ami, seule Kim est sensible au charme du quatuor de Gryffondor. Tellement sensible qu'elle est sortie avec Black l'année dernière. Ils sont restés ensembles pendant quatre mois et durant tout ce temps, toute l'école a cru que plus personne n'aurait jamais la chance d'approcher le beau Black et pas un élève n'était surpris que ce fût Kim qui est réussi l'exploit de le monogamiser : Kim est l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, douce et intelligente. De grands yeux noirs bridés et rêveurs dans un visage de porcelaine, des cheveux couleur noir de jais lui tombant en bas du dos, grande et mince comme une branche de saule : elle a des airs naturels de princesse du Soleil couchant. Chose extraordinaire, Black semblait sincèrement épris d'elle, mais cela n'a pas empêché mon amie de rompre avec lui en Juin pour cause d'ennui extrême. Evidement, Black a très mal pris de se faire larguer et leur relation a fini sur une touche orageuse...

En revanche, mes rapports avec les Maraudeurs sont tout autrement différents. Je considère que partager le même château qu'eux est un fardeau et je fais tout mon possible pour qu'ils restent relégués à l'arrière-plan de ma vie sans intervenir dedans ; nos relations ont connu un pic d'activité lorsque Kim sortait avec Black. Je ne recherche pas leur présence parce que Potter et Black ne sont que deux bellâtres prétentieux, et ils ne recherchent pas la mienne parce que je ne suis pas assez belle pour attirer leur attention. De temps en temps on se percute, on échange quelques phrases venimeuses et on s'oublie. Sauf avec Lupin, on parle un peu plus. C'est le seul fréquentable de la bande. Il est présent dans tous les coups des Maraudeurs ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être préfet. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de comment il a réussi son coup. Peut-être a-t-il payé Dumbledore.

...

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans les coussins de la banquette. Tout en écoutant les trois autres filles parler de leurs vacances, je regarde les allées et venues qui se font dans le couloir. Rogue passe une première fois devant la vitre, puis revient en sens inverse les cheveux roses flash. Il repasse avec deux autres Serpentards mastoques qui font rouler leurs muscles. Ils ont l'air beaucoup moins impressionnant lorsqu'ils passent en sens inverse, couverts de pustules violettes. Apres ça, c'est tout la clique de Serpentard qui se déplace. Ils n'ont pas disparu depuis cinq minutes qu'une violente explosion retentit au bout du wagon, suivi d'une odeur de brûlé.

- Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande soudain Kim sans comprendre pourquoi je pleure de rire.

Elle aperçoit alors les Serpentards en train de défiler derrière la vitre, entièrement couverts de plumes violettes roussies.

Décidément, l'année commence bien.


	3. Esprit frappeur cherche camarade de jeu

CHAPITRE III : Esprit frappeur cherche camarade de jeu

Lorsque je me réveille, un grand soleil filtre à travers les rideaux. Le dortoir est vide de bruit, comme si j'étais seule. Je me tourne d'un coté puis de l'autre et je ne vois que des lits inoccupés. Je suis bien le seul être vivant dans ce dortoir. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir continuer à dormir tranquillement, je pense en me renfonçant dans mes oreillers. C'est alors que l'incongruité de la situation percute mes petites cellules grises ensommeillées : _le seul être vivant ?_ Où sont les autres filles du dortoir ? Je me relève brutalement et fouille de nouveau les lits du regard, mais ils sont toujours aussi vides. Deux solutions s'ébauchent dans mon esprit : soit des elfes de maisons kamikazes ont effectué un raid terroriste dans le dortoir et, par un heureux hasard, je suis la seule survivante, soit je ne me suis pas réveillée a l'heure. Entre nous, j'espère que c'est la première solution : les filles de mon dortoir sont des vraies pestes, des pimbêches qui passent leur temps a élaborer des plans stupides pour séduire des garçons qui ne voudraient pas d'elles même si ont leur donner un gros sac de gallions en échange. Eleanor a bien de la chance d'être dans un autre dortoir Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver avec elles, mais ça devait être sacrément mal…

Malheureusement, un coup d'œil à ma montre me confirme la seconde hypothèse : huit heures pile. Je m'arrache de mon lit à toute vitesse et m'habille avec ce qui me tombe sous la main. Oh, Merlin… Je ne vais quand même pas être en retard à mon premier cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal… J'attrape mes affaires avant de me précipiter dans les escaliers. Je traverse tout le château en courant et ne ralentis qu'à l'approche de la Grande Salle ; la dernière fois que j'y suis entrée en courant, le première année qui se trouvait derrière les portes a passé deux jours à l'infirmerie. Je m'assois à la table des Poufsouffles ou, là encore, il n'y a presque personne. Non loin de moi, des élèves quittent la table en discutant avec animation d'une attaque de mangemorts qui a eu lieu pendant la nuit. Je prends trois muffins et je repars d'un pas plus calme tout en les mangeant. Je franchis la porte de la salle de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal au moment où le prof allait la fermer. Avec un sourire embarrassé, je me glisse devant lui et me faufile entre les tables jusqu'à la place qui m'attend à coté d'Eleanor.

- Bravo, me murmure-t-elle en guise de bonjour. Tu viens de rentrer dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard _comme l'élève a être arrivée en retard le troisième jour de l'année…

- Je ne suis pas en retard, la porte n'était pas fermée, je réponds en sortant mes affaires. Et puis toi, tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller ?

Nell pique un fard.

- On pensait que t'étais déjà partie.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne réponds rien. Le silence se fait de lui-même dans la classe tandis que le prof nous examine sans piper un mot. Il n'est pas très vieux, peut-être trente-cinq ans. Il est grand, avec des cheveux bruns ramenés en catogan et des yeux noirs impénétrables. Son visage est beau, il a des traits marqués, un grand nez, un menton saillant et une longue cicatrice en travers de son œil. Il porte un bouc et un anneau en or brille à son oreille gauche. Ses vêtements me font penser à ceux des anciens chasseurs de vampires, avec plein de cuir et de chaînes. J'aime particulièrement ses bottes en cuir de dragon noir. Son avant bras droit est dégagé, révélant un tatouage de dragon. Le parfait prototype du beau brun ténébreux… Je remarque alors que toutes les pimbêches de mon dortoir se sont installées au premier rang, rejointes par celles de Serdaigle. Elles le regardent en bavant stupidement. Si j'étais leur amie, je leur ferais remarquer à quel point elles ont l'air stupide la bouche ouverte et leur proposerais un mouchoir pour éponger leur salive. Mais comme je ne le suis pas, je me contenterais de me payer leur tête lorsqu'on sera dans les dortoirs. C'est plus marrant.

Le prof commence à faire l'appel. A chaque fois qu'un élève répond « présent », il le dévisage avec intensité. Son regard perçant me met mal à l'aise et je baisse la tête pour éviter de le sentir sur moi.

- Rangez vos affaires, prenez vos baguettes et levez-vous, dit-il une fois tous les noms appelés.

On échange des regards silencieux et on s'exécute.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis le Professeur Saevus, continue-t-il.

Tout en parlant, il déplace les tables au fond de la salle avec sa baguette.

- Je ne vais pas vous parler de mon programme, parce que je n'en ai pas de précis. Tout va dépendre de vous. Durant les deux prochaines semaines, chacun d'entre vous va affronter une créature que vous êtes censés avoir étudié les années passées. Selon votre réaction face à elle, je ferai un cours dessus ou non.

Il abaisse sa baguette. Un grand espace est maintenant libre au milieu de la salle, devant l'estrade.

- Bien, le premier élève interrogé sera…

Il nous parcourt des yeux ; comme personne n'a envie d'être le premier à passer, on essaye tous de se cacher les uns derrière les autres.

- Vous ! déclare finalement Saevus en me pointant du doigt.

- Moi ?

Je me retourne, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne parle pas de mon voisin de derrière.

- Oui, vous.

La, c'est plus fort que moi, j'éclate de rire. Quel plaisantin, celui-là ! Ou alors c'est un sado-maso, au choix…

- Naaaan, vous plaisantez la…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle… dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Je me tais brutalement. Attendez… Personne n'a pris la peine de l'informer de ce qui est arrivé a son predecesseur ? Bien sûr que non, sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté ce poste.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Stéphanie Midway, Professeur. Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me faire passer la première. En fait, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me faire passer tout court.

Pour la première fois, un sourire apparait sur son visage. Je commence sérieusement à douter de sa santé mentale.

- Je suis sur que vous vous débrouillerez très bien. Avancez.

Je n'ai pas très envie de lui obéir, mais Eleanor me pousse en avant en me murmurant un « courage ». Elle aussi n'a pas l'air de partager l'optimiste de Saevus. D'ailleurs, personne ne partage son optimiste, si je me fie aux regards que s'échangent les autres élèves.

- Bien, dit Saevus. Je vais faire apparaitre une créature devant vous. A vous de vous en débarrasser.

Un mouvement de baguette, une incantation, et une grenouille rouge de la taille d'un souaffle apparait de nulle part sur l'estrade. Une Croasseuse. Je concerte le plus rapidement possible les vestiges de cours que ma mémoire a daigné retenir. Je sais qu'il y a un sort qu'il ne faut pas utiliser sur ce genre de créature, mais impossible de me rappeler duquel. Sur l'estrade, le batracien commence à croasser. Son chant m'énerve, il n'a rien de mélodieux et je crois qu'il est néfaste. Impossible de me souvenir de quoique ce soit… Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une histoire de sort de confusion ? Peut-être bien. Plus j'essaye de me concentrer, plus les informations m'échappent. A bout de nerfs, je lève ma baguette :

- _Silencio !_crie-je.

La Croasseuse s'arrête en plein croassement, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, comme si une main invisible s'était refermée autour de sa gorge. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passe rien. Puis un sifflement de bouilloire se fait entendre et la grenouille se met à gonfler tout en s'élevant dans les airs. Plus elle grossit, plus elle s'éloigne du sol, plus le sifflement est aigu. Lorsqu'elle atteint la taille d'une citrouille, elle s'immobilise dans les airs ; le sifflement est à la limite du supportable. Et soudain…

BAM !

La Croasseuse explose. Des cris et des jurons retentissent en écho. Il y a des entrailles de batracien un peu partout dans la salle, sur les murs, sur les élèves, sur le professeur, … Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi, plus meurtriers les uns que les autres. J'aimerais bien pouvoir me transformer en vif d'or et disparaître par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible et je dois rester dans cette pièce ou tout le monde, même Saevus, a envie de m'étriper à mains nues.

- Eeer… fais-je, les joues en feu. Il n'y plus de Croasseuse au moins… C'est ça qui compte, non ?

**…**

Apres mon « exploit », Saevus met fin au cours. Les mêmes pimbêches qui étaient au premier rang sortent en courant de la salle, à moitié en larmes parce qu'elles sont couvertes d'intestins de Croasseuse. Je suis sûre qu'elles vont s'installer dans les toilettes pour les prochaines deux heures pour se remettre de cette épreuve. Je ne comprends pas : elles sont prêtes à se tartiner la peau des pires produits pour séduire, mais ne peuvent pas supporter un peu de sang de grenouille ? Pourtant, je suis sûre que c'est un excellent masque de beauté… Je m'apprête à sortir de la salle à mon tour lorsque le prof m'interpelle :

- Midway, revenez ici.

Son expression a totalement changée. Il n'y a plus une trace de sympathie sur son visage, juste de la froideur et une expression qui s'apparente à du mépris ; pas de colère, mais quelque chose de plus profond… Maintenant que je suis à son bureau, il ne se préoccupe plus de moi. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me met mal à l'aise. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il ne me regarde pas, tout simplement. Ou alors, Peut-être est-ce la lueur sadique dans ses yeux… Sans un mot, il fait apparaître un flacon de Nettoitou et un chiffon. Je commence à paniquer. Il ne compte quand même pas me faire nettoyer la salle à la main ? Les Elfes de Maison sont la pour ça ! Mais il ne dit rien, il ne s'intéresse toujours pas à moi. Le silence s'éternise une minute et je finis par craquer :

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la grenouille a explosé, dis-je précipitamment.

Il lève enfin les yeux, un sourcil arqué :

- Ah oui ? Il me semble pourtant que vous teniez la baguette ?

Sa logique est implacable.

- Oui mais… Je vous avais prévenu ! Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas me faire passer !

La mienne aussi. Saevus a l'air de prendre mon argument en considération.

- Maintenant que vous avez sali la salle, on va voir si vous êtes aussi capable de la nettoyer…

En fait non, je me suis complètement trompée. Il n'est pas prêt de me pardonner. Je jette un regard désespéré à la bouteille de Nettoitou, mais ça n'apitoie pas le prof… Je tends lentement la main vers la bouteille avec un dernier regard à Saevus qui attend de voir comment les choses vont se dérouler. Je stoppe mon mouvement : il ne m'a pas explicitement demande de nettoyer la salle à la main. Je connais pas mal de sorts, je suis sûre que je n'aurais aucune difficulté à en trouver un pour ma situation… Je sors ma baguette et il ne fait pas un geste pour m'arrêter :

_- Recurvo _!

Je lance plusieurs sorts de nettoyages, plus quelques uns de désincrustation. Lorsque j'ai fini, les tables sont resplendissantes et les pierres de murs brillent presque. Saevus regarde le résultat sans un mot puis se tourne vers moi, l'air presque étonné :

- Impressionnant…

Je lui adresse un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que je n'étais pas capable de lancer trois misérables sorts ? Ok, j'ai fait exploser une grenouille avec un sort de silence, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis un boulet fini ! Il reporte son regard sur le Nettoitou, désormais inutile et le fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, dit-il. Son ton d'admiration a disparu, il est a nouveau aussi froid.

- Bien. Au revoir, professeur.

Je tourne les talons et sors rapidement de la pièce. Je peux sentir son regard planté entre mes deux omoplates. J'ai du mal à retenir un frisson et, dès que j'ai quitté le couloir, je me mets à courir.

**…**

La journée s'est poursuivie aussi normalement que possible lorsqu'on a éclaboussé toute sa classe avec des entrailles de batracien. La majorité de mes petits camarades ne m'adresse la parole que pour m'insulter. Je fais avec, je sais bien que dans deux jours ils reprendront un comportement normal. Enfin, j'espère car j'aimerai bien pouvoir manger de nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Ce midi, j'ai dû prendre mon déjeuner dans les cuisines parce dès que je me suis assise à la table des Poufsouffle, trois sorts ont fusé dans ma direction. Je ne dois mon salut qu'à mon voisin de droite qui m'a poussée sous la table pour me protéger – ou plutôt, que j'ai tiré sur moi pour qu'il fasse office de bouclier humain. Il faudra que je pense à aller le voir à l'infirmerie où on l'a transporté d'urgence, son nez se baladant je ne sais où et sa peau commençant à prendre une drôle de couleur. A l'heure du dîner, je ne prends même pas la peine de pointer mon nez dans la Grande Salle de peur que lui aussi ne disparaisse. Eleanor m'accompagne. Elle fait partie des rares que l'explosion a fait rire. Lorsque l'on sort des cuisines, entourées d'Elfes de Maison qui nous invite à revenir aussi souvent que l'on veut, j'ai presque oublié que je viens de passer l'une des pires journées de ma vie. Mais en repensant aux menaces de mes petits camarades, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je trouve un bon sort de protection à jeter sur mon lit pour pouvoir passer la nuit tranquille.

- Oh, Bouse ! s'exclame soudain Nell, me tirant de mes pensées.

- Mmmh ?

- J'ai oublié mon chapeau dans les cuisines…

Maintenant qu'elle le dit, je remarque qu'effectivement le couvre-chef n'est plus là.

- Je retourne le chercher… Pas la peine de m'accompagner, je connais le chemin, rajoute-t-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche.

- Comme tu veux… Je serais à la bibliothèque.

- Pas la salle commune ?s'étonne Nell.

- Nan, quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas la bienvenue là-bas, je réponds lugubrement.

Nell hoche la tête et fait demi-tour. Je la regarde courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au premier tournant et reprends ma route. Les couloirs sont déserts : la plupart des élèves sont en train de manger. Je marche le nez baissé, perdue dans mes pensées. Soudain, un bruit me fait lever la tête avec un sursaut, et je m'aperçois que je ne suis plus seule dans le couloir : à quelques mètres de moi, Peeves flotte dans les airs, jonglant avec ce qui ressemble furieusement à des Bombabouses roses fluo.

- Tiens, mais qui voila ? Notre amie la Ratée ! Alors, t'as encore tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?caquette-t-il en m'apercevant.

Je ne relève pas l'insulte et, au contraire, lui adresse un grand sourire.

- Salut Peeves ! Je vois que t'as trouvé de nouveaux jouets.

- Moui, répond-t-il. Mais je ne trouve pas de camarade de jeu… Dis-moi, la Ratée, tu ne voudrais pas jouer avec moi ?rajoute-t-il avec son sourire sadique.

- Volontiers, mais dans une autre vie, si ça ne te dérange pas. Finir écorchée vive par Rusard ne fait pas parti de ma définition du « jeu », si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Mais Peeves ne voit sûrement pas ce que je veux dire, puisqu'il continue à se rapprocher de moi, son sourire de plus en plus grand.

- Je savais que t'accepterais ! Cours la Ratée, je te donne jusqu'à trois !

Je ne comprends pas les règles du jeu et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de les comprendre. Je tourne les talons et me mets à courir comme une dératée. Derrière moi, Peeves crie en riant :

- UN !

Puis une première explosion retentit : il a laissé tomber la première Bombabouse. Le bas de ma robe est tout éclaboussé d'une substance rose douteuse, mais je n'ai pas le temps de déterminer ce que c'est. J'ai plus intéressant à faire, comme courir pour sauver ma peau.

- DEUX !

Deuxième explosion. Cette fois, la boue ne m'atteint pas.

- TROIS !

Peeves lance son dernier projectile, puis…

- ELEVE LANCANT DES BOMBABOUSES DANS LES COULOIRS DU SECOND ETAGE ! ELEVE LANCANT DES BOMBABOUSES !

L'horreur s'installe dans mes entrailles : cet idiot donne l'alerte, et la boue sur ma robe me désigne comme la coupable parfaite. Il faut que je mette le plus de distance entre moi et les lieux du crime avant que Rusard n'arrive, c'est-à-dire dans moins de cinq misérables minutes… J'ai atteint la fin du couloir, je tourne à l'aveuglette en priant pour que Rusard soit dans une autre aile. Mais que peut-on espérer d'une journée qui commence mal sinon qu'elle finisse _encore_ plus mal ? Malgré le sang qui bat dans mes oreilles et le bruit de ma respiration, je peux déjà entendre la voix de Rusard… Je m'affole, j'accélère, je trébuche et… quelqu'un me rattrape soudain et me tire brutalement derrière une tapisserie.


	4. Dis moi ton secret

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Un petit chapitre pour bien commencer la semaine. Bon, je voulais me limiter et attendre octobre pour le poster, histoire d'espacer un peu les chapitres, mais en fait je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le mettre. Un grand merci à mes deux fidèles revieweuses, _Angie59 et Félice.Félicis_ qui trouveront dans ce chapitre la réponse à leur question : quelle est l'identité du sauveur de Stéphie ? et à qui je fais de gros bisous. Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas la review à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

CHAPITRE IV : Dis-moi ton secret

Je me débats de toutes mes forces contre mon adversaire invisible ; son bras me ceinture les épaules et me bloque contre son torse. Une main se plaque contre ma bouche pour étouffer mes grognements. Derrière moi, des voix chuchotent avec animation. Je n'essaye pas de les écouter, je concentre toutes mes forces sur mes efforts pour me libérer… en vain. Mon adversaire maintient son étreinte autour de moi sans efforts, ou presque.

- Calme-toi, me souffle-t-il dans l'oreille.

J'arrête de me débattre non pas parce qu'il me l'a demandé, mais pour ne pas signaler notre présence à Rusard qui est maintenant tout près.

- Où est-il, Peeves ? Où est le garnement qui a lancé ses saletés ?

Silence. L'esprit frappeur doit lui avoir indiqué du doigt la direction dans laquelle j'ai fuie, car je peux entendre Rusard reprendre :

- Bieeen ! Ils vont voir, ils vont voir cette fois-ci… Je vais leur faire nettoyer tout le château a la main, oh oui Miss Teigne, tout le château… ils se croient tout permis ces morveux, mais je vais leur montrer moi…

Sa voix grinçante se rapproche. Les voix se sont tues, désormais, plus un bruit ne se fait entendre derrière la tapisserie. Lentement, je le vois passer devant nous par un interstice. Miss Teigne, son immonde chatte l'accompagne. Elle parcourt les murs de ses yeux jaunâtres et les arrête sur notre cachette. On retient tous notre respiration tandis qu'elle a l'air d'esquisser un pas vers nous…

- Dépêche-toi, Miss Teigne ! Il ne faut pas les laisser s'échapper !

Miss Teigne détourne brusquement la tête et rejoint son maître en courant. Ils disparaissent tous deux de ma vue et, bientôt, le bruit de ses pas s'éloigne. On recommence à respirer. Cependant, la personne derrière moi me tient toujours aussi serré. Ce n'est qu'une minute après que les pas de Rusard se soient tus qu'on me relâche. Surprise par cette soudaine liberté, je traverse la tapisserie et me retrouve au sol sans aucune grâce. Tout de suite après moi, trois personnes sortent de notre ex-cachette avec plus de délicatesse. Ils discutent sans faire attention à moi :

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de jouer les gentlemen, Lunard ?enrage Sirius Black. Elle a failli nous faire repérer !

- On ne pouvait pas la laisser courir comme ça, elle se serait fait attraper par Rusard, répond Lupin. Au contraire de Black, il garde son calme.

- Justement, Rusard se serait contenté d'elle et on n'aurait pas eu de problèmes !

Une lueur d'exaspération passe sur le visage de Lupin.

- Elle n'avait rien fait !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! On ne la connait même pas, qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire qu'elle passe une semaine en retenue si ça pouvait nous éviter de nous faire prendre ?

- Mais on ne s'est pas fait prendre et elle n'a pas été attrapée par Rusard ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

- Lunard a raison, intervient alors un nouvel interlocuteur, Potter. On est tous sains et saufs, tu n'as aucune raison de t'énerver.

Je remarque alors que Potter et Pettigrow portent chacun une demi-douzaine de Bombabouses roses dans leur bras.

- Parce que maintenant, on n'est plus les seuls à connaitre cette cachette ! C'est l'une des rares que Rusard ne connaisse pas, et Lunard a mis la première venue au courant de son existence. On ne pourra plus jamais compter dessus maintenant !fulmine Black.

Je crois qu'il est temps de leur rappeler ma présence.

- Une minute, Black… Tu crois vraiment que la première chose que je vais faire est de courir voir Rusard pour lui raconter ton petit secret ?

Il se tourne pour la première fois vers moi et me fusille du regard. Bouh, j'ai peur Black ! Puis il fronce les sourcils.

- Eh… mais c'est la fille à la Beuglante !s'exclame-t-il en me reconnaissant. Midway la Ratée !rajoute-t-il avec une grimace méprisante.

- Bravo, Black ! Quelle mémoire éblouissante !je m'exclame poliment.

- On aurait vraiment du te laisser dans le couloir… grince-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais c'est au tour de Lupin de lui lancer un regard mauvais et sa phrase se perd dans un marmonnement inaudible. Une ou deux secondes de silence s'écoulent durant lesquelles on regard tous Black qui fixe le sol. Il relève la tête et se remet à m'observer, avec l'air satisfait qu'il aborde toujours lorsqu'il a une « bonne » idée.

- Tu connais notre secret, dis-nous le tien, maintenant, Midway, dit-il d'un ton douçâtre.

Lupin laisse échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

- Patmol !commence-t-il.

Mais je l'interromps, je peux me défendre toute seule.

- C'est bon, Lupin… Tu veux connaitre mon secret, Black ?je continue d'une voix minaudante. Très bien, je suppose que je peux te faire confiance…

Je prends une grande inspiration et dis d'une traite :

- Mon oncle a essayé de violer ma sœur il y a deux ans, mais mes parents ont toujours nié cet incident préférant sacrifier la santé mentale de leur fille à l'honneur de la famille.

Un silence accueille ma déclaration. Le visage de Black s'est figé dans une expression d'horreur, la bouche entrouverte.

- D'autres questions ?j'ajoute, fière de mon petit effet.

Un hoquet retentit alors et Pettigrow sort de son immobilité pour plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche. Et les Bombabouses qu'il tenait s'écrasent au sol. Durant la minute qui suit, rien ne se passe. On est tous abasourdis par tant de stupidité pour faire le moindre geste ou dire quelque chose. Un hurlement se fait entendre au loin ; le cri de Rusard nous réveille tous

- Boulet !je souffle.

- Venant de quelqu'un dont le surnom est "la Ratée"… commence Black, de nouveau prêt a reprendre les hostilités.

De nouveau, Lupin nous coupe :

- Fermez-la ! Faut qu'on se barre !

- Mais on peut réutiliser la tapisserie, proteste Pettigrow.

- Non.

C'est Potter qui répond.

- Cette fois-ci, Miss Teigne va nous trouver.

Pendant qu'il parle de leur prochaine cachette, je sors ma baguette :

- _Recurvo !_

Rien ne se passe, je m'apprête à relancer le sort lorsque Lupin agrippe de nouveau mon poignet.

- Viens !crie-t-il en m'entrainant à sa suite.

Et on est repartit pour une course poursuite dans les couloirs. La panique a gagne tout le petit groupe. - Cornedrue, lâche les Bombabouses ! Elles nous ralentissent !

Potter obéit a Black et laisse tomber son trésor a contre cœur.

Je suis Lupin à la trace, autant par choix que parce qu'il ne me lâche pas. Plusieurs fois, je trébuche et ne reste sur mes pieds que grâce à lui. Les Maraudeurs enchainent les couloirs et les escaliers sans hésiter. De temps en temps, on passe derrière une tapisserie et ressort dans un couloir différent. Soudain, on stoppe brutalement juste avant un tournant. Je suis totalement hors d'haleine, incapable de prononcer trois mots. Péniblement, je reprends mon souffle.

- Pourquoi … je commence à demander.

Lupin pose un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence.

- Il y a quelqu'un, murmure-t-il en pointant l'autre partie du couloir.

Les Maraudeurs se regardent et sans qu'un mot soit prononcé, Potter part en éclaireur. Il se glisse jusqu'au tournant et revient.

- Jakson, articule-t-il lorsqu'il revient.

Jakson est le préfet de Serdaigle en septième année. C'est le genre a toujours jouer les héros, punissant les méchants et sauvant les gentils. S'il nous voit, on est foutu. J'entends les bruits de ses pas aller et venir. Que fait-il là ? Des regards inquiets s'échangent.

- Rendez-vous, suggère Black.

Des haussements d'épaules lui répondent. Mais plus les secondes s'écoulent et plus son hypothèse se confirme : Jakson ne semble pas décidé à dégager le couloir. Je décide de prendre les choses en main.

- J'y vais, je murmure.

Lupin tente de me rattraper, mais je suis déjà partie. Je cours en faisant le plus de bruit possible, tout en déchirant ma robe et décoiffant mes cheveux. Je négocie un tournant foireux et me jette dans les bras du Serdaigle.

- Oh, Merlin merci, quelqu'un !je m'exclame d'un ton hystérique.

Jakson me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille se précipite dans vos bras avec la moitié de ses vêtements en moins. Je me plaque contre lui de toutes mes forces et sanglote :

- Une… Une bande de S-Serpentards m'a attaquée !

Le préfet semble se reprendre :

- Ils t'ont fait mal ?finit-il par demander.

-N-Non, mais c-c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…

Jakson prend son air de héros et, la tête haute, déclare pompeusement :

- Ne t'en fait pas, ils payeront ! Je vais leur montrer ce qu'il en coute de s'en prendre à une demoiselle sans défenses.

Apres un dernier noble regard, il part au petit trot à la recherche d'une bande de Serpentard imaginaires. Je le regard disparaitre au tournant avec de grands yeux pleins d'admiration et de peur pour le beau et courageux chevalier qu'il croit être. Puis j'abandonne mon personnage et me laisse aller à un fou rire silencieux. Entre nous, j'espère qu'il va vraiment croiser des Serpentards et se prendre la raclée de sa vie. Quel crétin ! Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Lupin me rejoignent quelques minutes après, les yeux ronds d'admiration.

- Il ne nous a même pas accordé un regard, dit Black d'une voix blanche.

- Bluffant, ajoute Potter sur le même ton.

- Eum, maintenant que t'as fini, tu pourrais peut-être réparer ta robe ?suggère Lupin, un sourire en coin.

J'acquiesce et agite ma baguette. Dès que je retrouve une tenue décente, Black et Potter reprennent leurs esprits. Je renifle dédaigneusement : ils ne sont pas mieux que Jakson, à baver au moindre bout de chair !

- Allez, on est reparti, nous presse Lupin.

Maintenant que l'incident Jakson est passé, l'image de Rusard nous courant après nous revient en mémoire. L'urgence regagne notre petite groupe : on combien de temps a-t-on perdu à cause du Serdaigle ? On repart au pas de course. Cette fois, Lupin n'attrape pas mon bras. Tant mieux, sinon il aurait fallu que je réagisse et ca aurait pu être douloureux. Pour lui, j'entends bien. Trois couloirs, une tapisserie, une volée de marches…

- On y est presque, dit Potter

Encore un couloir, encore un tournant. Quelque part derrière nous, Rusard nous appelle. Merlin, il est tout proche !

- Il faut qu'on se sépare !halète Black. On ne le sèmera jamais si on reste groupe.

L'idée est adoptée par le reste du groupe, si bien qu'a la bifurcation suivante, on se scinde en deux : Potter, Black et Pettigrow partent a droite et Lupin et moi tournons a gauche.


	5. Brosse a cheveux et sort incendiaire

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Petite promotion personnelle : j'ai publié une deuxième histoire récemment, _En hommage à notre amour_, c'est un petit OS qui parle de la trahison de Peter Pettigrow. Si ça vous tente, allez jeter un coup d'oeil, mes histoires ne mordent pas :)  
Et maintenant, les reviews !

**_Lia-Sail :_**Houlà, que de compliments ! Je vais prendre la grosse tête si tu continues comme ça (ce qui n'est pas une raison valable pour arrêter XD) !

**_Angie59 :_**Je pense que sans notre Rémus international, Stéphanie serait devenue de la pâtée pour dragons... Bonne lecture !

**_Felice.felicis :_**Même courtes, tes reviews font toujours plaisir et tu n'as pas à te justifier de leur lo**ngueur !!**

**_Plumapapotte :_**Merci :)

CHAPITRE V : Brosse à cheveux et sort incendiaire

Après notre séparation, peu de temps s'écoule avant que Lupin ne s'arrête devant un vieux miroir en-pied au verre craquelé. Ses doigts fouillent les boiseries du cadre pendant quelques secondes, puis il appuie sur l'une des décorations. Le miroir coulisse silencieusement, révélant une petite pièce de la taille d'un placard à balais. Des toiles d'araignées pendent au plafond, mais le sol n'est pas trop poussiéreux. Lupin me pousse doucement à l'intérieur et le miroir se referme sur nous. On se retrouve dans le noir complet.

- Lumos, murmure Lupin.

Un rai de lumière jaillit de sa baguette. Aucun de nous prononce le moindre mot, on est trop occupés à tenter de percevoir le moindre son nous indiquant que Rusard nous a suivi. Les minutes passent et rien ne se fait entendre. Lentement, on se détend. Lupin soupire de soulagement. J'allume ma propre baguette et la pointe sur le bas de ma robe pour examiner la boue qui la recouvre. Ca ressemble a de la boue normale, excepté sa couleur écoeurante. Un simple sort de nettoyage devrait faire l'affaire...

- Recurvo, je chuchote.

Rien ne se passe, comme lorsque j'ai essayé dans le couloir. Je sens les yeux de Lupin posés sur moi, je releve la tête. Il se mord les lèvres, une lueur coupable dans les yeux.

- Ca ne marchera pas. Les Recurvo sont inefficaces contre cette boue.

- Comment tu sais ?

- J'ai participé à sa création.

Tout s'assemble dans mon esprit. C'est pour ça que Potter et Pettigrow avaient les bras pleins de ses Bombabouses ! Oh, je les déteste, je les déteste... J'ouvre la bouche, mais Lupin anticipe ma question.

- On retournait dans la salle commune lorsqu'on est tombés sur Peeves et il a volé celles de Sirius.

- Et comment je me débarrasse de ça discrètement ?je demande hargneusement. Je ne peux pas la donner aux Elfes de maison, ce serait frapper a la porte de Rusard

- Donne-moi ta robe et je m'en occuperai pour toi.

- Si tu imagines que je vais me déshabiller devant toi, tu te goures profondément.

Il sourit et, avant que j'aie eu le temps de penser, mes lèvres lui sourient en retour. Je n'y crois pas ! Je n'ai donc aucun contrôle sur mon propre corps ? Il faut croire que oui, puisqu'il suffit d'un sourire de Maraudeur pour que mon inconscient abandonne toute rancune contre lui. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'après la journée que j'ai eu, il est dur de rester en rogne contre quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'il a un sourire aussi charmant... _Tais-toi, cerveau, tais-toi !_

- Tu n'as qu'à me la donner demain, en Botanique.

Ca me va. J'acquiesce de la tête et le silence s'installe. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. La majorité des filles dans mon cas, c'est-a-dire enfermée dans un placard a balais avec un Maraudeur en profiterait pour violer le dit-Maraudeur, mais comme je ne fait pas partie de cette majorité, je me contente d'examiner notre cachette avec ma baguette sous l'œil attentif et silencieux de Lupin.

- Combien de temps on va rester bloquer la ?je demande lorsque j'ai fini mon inspection.

- Encore un quart d'heure. Peut-être un peu plus. Le temps que Rusard aille dans une autre partie du château.

Je soupire et m'installe un peu plus confortablement contre le mur. Distraitement, je dessine des formes dans l'air avec le faisceau lumineux de ma baguette.

- T'as été remarquable avec Jakson. T'as sauvé notre peau, continue-t-il.

- Je sais.

- C'est vrai que t'as fait explosé une Croasseuse en cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Je tourne d'un coup la tête vers lui et, par la même occasion, ma baguette, l'aveuglant totalement. Il lève son bras pour se protéger les yeux et laisse échapper un chapelet de jurons. J'éteins précipitamment ma lumière en balbutiant des excuses. Maintenant qu'il peut de nouveau se servir de ses yeux, il rigole. Ce mec est _vraiment _bizarre, je veux sortir de ce placard au plus vite.

- T'es un vrai phénomène.

Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ca bien ou mal, alors je pousse un grognement pour réponse.

- Alors, c'est vrai ?

- Ouais. Ca a déjà fait le tour de l'école ?

- C'est le genre de choses qui circule plutôt vite...

- Et avant que tu demandes, oui c'est aussi à cause de moi qu'un Poufsouffle s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie sans nez.

- Je sais, j'ai assisté à la scène.

Evidement. Qui n'a pas assisté à cette magnifique démonstration de ma médiocrité ? A part les Elfes de maison, je ne vois pas...

- Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de ta faute s'il s'est pris les sorts.

- Ah oui ? Alors selon toi, Dumbledore a lancé un Wingardium Leviosa sur le mec pour qu'il se retrouve sur moi ?

- Non, mais s'il était assez proche pour que tu puisses te cacher derrière lui, c'est parce qu'il s'apprêtait à te protéger des sorts.

- Et pourquoi aurait-il eu envie de m'éviter un aller simple à l'infirmerie ?

Lupin a surement une très bonne explication à ma question, mais je ne la connaitrai jamais car le miroir s'est ouvert à ce moment sur Rusard. On regarde le concierge, la bouche ouverte, comme s'il était une apparition due à une mauvaise cuite. Lui par contre, nous fixe comme si Noel était arrivé quelques mois en avance. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit Rusard, je ne peux pas croire que la vie soit aussi sadique avec moi. Je suis sûre que c'est en fait le strip-teaseur que j'ai demande pour mon anniversaire qui arrive avec une semaine d'avance et qui s'est déguisé comme ca pour me faire une surprise. Allez, je lui donne trente secondes pour s'écrier « surprise » et reprendre son apparence de strip-teaseur sulfureux. Malheureusement, mon cadeau-surprise ouvre la bouche et se met à parler d'une voix grinçante qui ressemble horriblement à celle de Rusard. D'ailleurs, c'est tout simplement celle de Rusard.

- Et bien mes jolis, je crois Potter, Black et Pettigrow seront ravis de savoir que vous aller leur tenir compagnie pendant leurs retenues. Votre petite escapade vous vaudra une semaine de colles et elles commencent demain. Bonne soirée a vous deux.

Il tourne les talons et s'éloigne avec son horrible chat sans nous jeter un regard. Il est tellement fier de sa réussite ! Remus et moi restons assis par terre pendant encore cinq minutes, fixant le fantôme de Rusard. Enfin, Remus secoue lentement la tête et se lève. Je le suis. Aucun de nous deux ne parle, on est encore en train de se demander si Rusard est vraiment apparu. On marche cote à cote durant dix minutes, puis on se sépare pour rejoindre nos salles communes respectives. Je n'ai pas fait trois pas qu'il me rappelle :

- Eh, Stéphanie ?

Je me retourne.

- L'histoire de ta sœur et de ton oncle... C'est vrai ?

- Selon toi ?

Je lui adresse un sourire énigmatique et, avec un dernier signe de la main, m'en vais.

Dès que je pose un pied dans ma salle commune, une masse de cheveux blonds me tombe dessus et me traîne dans un coin de la salle commune où Kim et Catherine sont affalées dans deux fauteuils de velours jaune. Si j'en crois les grimoires qui gisent sur leurs genoux, elles sont en train de bosser. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. La chose blonde me lâche sur un pouf et va se lover dans un troisième fauteuil.

- Tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque, me reproche Nell.

- Rusard, je réponds. Plus Peeves. Plus les Maraudeurs.

Kim et Catherine ont arrêté de faire semblant de s'intéresser à leurs grimoires pour m'écouter. C'est sûr que, quoique j'ai à raconter, ce sera toujours plus intéressant que la trois cent quarante sixième révolution des Gobelins. Alors me voila partie pour monologuer mes aventures. En fait, ce n'est pas du tout un monologue : les filles sont tout le temps en train de m'interrompre pour que je leur donne des détails, toujours plus de détails...

- Tu t'es retrouvée coincée dans deux mètres carrés avec Lupin ?

- Non, je disais ça pour deconner. En fait, j'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Rogue.

Regard exaspéré de Kim qui poursuit quand même.

- Et t'en as profité ?

- Impossible, les portraits nous regardaient. Sinon, je ne me serai pas retenue ! Tu sais bien que les cheveux gras de Rogue sont un aphrodisiaque renommé.

- Goule ! Je te parle de Lupin ! T'en as profité ?

- Lu-qui ? Oh, lui... Un scroutt-a-pétards comparé à Severusinet... Enfin, non je n'ai pas arraché sa chemise avec mes dents, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Kim fait une moue de mécontentement, mais n'insiste pas et je continue mon récit. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, la conversation dévie de son sujet initial. La salle commune se vide lentement. Finalement, on se lève toutes les quatre et on va dans les dortoirs. Devant le mien, je dis bonne nuit aux filles. Les greluches avec qui je le partage sont déjà la. Elles sont toutes assises sur deux lits voisins et parlent avec animation. Dès qu'elles me voient, elles se taisent et me jettent des regards mauvais. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour les mériter : je n'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche. Quoique ma présence doit amplement suffire. Je les ignore et me dirige droit vers mon lit. J'enlève ma robe de sorcier et enfile mon pyjama. Les autres filles ne parlent toujours pas. Ce n'est pas que ca ne me déplait pas, mais c'est quand même bizarre, ce silence... Ca se trouve, j'ai un pouvoir caché et lance des sorts de mutisme s'en m'en apercevoir. Génial ! Mais à ce moment, Rowe prend la parole, brisant tous mes espoirs.

- Alors, t'es contente de toi ?

De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Je n'ai pas le temps de poser la question.

- Sur que t'as bien réussi ton coup !continue Jones.

Apparemment, tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'on me reproche, sauf moi.

- De quoi vous parlez ?je demande le plus poliment du monde.

Ce qui me vaut des regards méprisants, mais pas de réponses. C'est vrai quoi, pas la peine de me le dire même si je suis la principale intéressée !

- T'es qu'une salle profiteuse ! Une tordue ! Je suis sure que tu l'as fait exprès pour te retrouver seule avec lui !

Attendez... elles ne parlent quand même pas de mon escapade avec les Maraudeurs ? Non, c'est impossible vu que j'en ai parle qu'à Nell, Catherine et Kim. Elles n'ont aucun moyen d'être au courant de ca.

- T'as sali ma robe toute neuve ! Elle sent le crapaud maintenant !s'écrie Johnson d'un ton pitoyable.

- Amah, vous parlez de _ca,_ dis-je, soulagée.

- _CA_ _? _J'ai été hideuse toute la journée, et Sirius ne m'a même pas remarquée a cause de TOI !enrage Rowe.

- Si Black ne t'a pas remarquée, c'est tout simplement parce que t'es trop moche pour ca, n'accuse pas une pauvre grenouille.

Rowe me lance sa brosse à cheveux, sauf qu'elle est tellement nulle qu'elle rate ma tête de deux mètres et décapite une plante verte.

- Et en plus, sanglote Jones, t'as abîmé Kingsley !

Là, je vous arrête. _Qui est Kingsley_ ? Parce que si c'est la Croasseuse, le terme « abîmé » est particulièrement mal choisi. Je dirais plutôt « réduit en charpie », « brutalement assassiné »,...

- Pauvre Kingsley, hulule Jones. J'espère qu'il se remettra de ses blessures.

Voila qui me rassure un peu sur leur santé mentale : elle parle du pauvre gars que j'ai envoyé a l'infirmerie. Attendez... _j'ai envoyé Kingsley Shacklebolt a l'infirmerie ?_ C'est un mec très populaire, beau joueur de quidditch à Poufsouffle, une bonne poignée de groupies, un genre de sous-Black avec un cerveau en plus.

- On a été le voir a l'infirmerie, continue Johnson comme si ça m'intéressait, mais ses amis nous ont dit qu'il été trop faible pour recevoir la moindre visite.

- A traduire par : il n'a pas envie de voir vos sales tête, alors cassez-vous en vitesse, je maugrée.

Cette fois-ci, c'est un sort qui fuse et mes rideaux prennent feu a ma place.

- NAN MAIS T'ES FOLLE !je hurle en aspergeant les rideaux d'eau avec ma baguette.

Johnson, c'est elle qui a lance le sort, ricane bêtement, très fière d'elle. Les autres lui adressent des compliments et lui tapent dans le dos. Je n'y crois pas : cette fille a manqué de me transformer en torche vivante et les autres la félicitent. J'ai intérêt à filer avant qu'elles ne s'aperçoivent que Johnson s'est loupée et a touché le rideau (vu leur lenteur d'esprit, elles sont sûrement persuadées que c'est moi qui aie pris feu). Je sors du dortoir à pas de loups et entre dans celui d'en face, celui de Nell. Je la réveille en me glissant dans son lit.

- Steph ? Kestufoula ?

- Je suis une refugiée politique, alors tais-toi et fais-moi un peu de place.

Deux autres filles sont en train de parler dans le fond du dortoir ; sans arrêter leur conversation, elles me font un petit signe de bienvenue. Elles ne sont pas étonnées de me voir : je viens souvent squatter leur dortoir. Nell est un peu plus réveillée maintenant. Elle me fait un peu de place et se relève sur son coude.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ?

- Oh, Johnson a tenté de m'assassiner avec un sort incendiaire, sauf qu'elle m'a ratée et a foutu le feu aux rideaux.

Nell soupire.

- Un de ces jours, on va te retrouver morte dans ton dortoir.

Je hausse les épaules. Les filles du fond arrêtent bientôt de parler et rejoignent leur lit. Je reste un moment éveillée, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le toit du lit a baldaquins. A coté de moi, la respiration profonde de Nell me dit qu'elle s'est endormie. Je pense à ma robe tachée dans l'autre dortoir, à mon escapade aves les Maraudeurs et au sourire de Remus.

C'est marrant, mais j'ai une furieuse envie de chocolat.


	6. Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, mes chers petits lecteurs ! Sur la demande générale, et surtout celle de Plumapapotte, je poste enfin le chapitre suivant. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais je me suis beaucoup occupée d'une autre fic que je posterai peut-être un jour, et j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes d'ordinateur avec ça. Enfin, je poste enfin ! Un grand merci à mes trois revieweuses, _félice.félicis, Lia-Sail et Plumapapotte_, et à tous mes lecteurs, même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, je ne vous mangerai pas (témoignages à l'appui ^^)!**

CHAPITRE VI : Kingsley Shacklebolt

Dès que la porte se referme, le silence tombe dans la salle sans que la prof n'ait rien à dire. C'est comme ça, avec MacGonagall : sa présence à elle seule suffit à nous faire taire. Après l'appel, elle se lève en laissant sa baguette sur le bureau. Hum, c'est mauvais signe ça, ça veut dire qu'on est parti pour tout un cours de théorie.

- Ce trimestre sera consacré à la métamorphose du corps humain, sujet vaste et compliqué que nous n'aborderons que superficiellement. Il existe deux grands types de métamorphoses humaines : celle qui transforme un humain en animal et celle qui modifie une l'apparence d'une personne sans altérer son caractère humain. Ces métamorphoses nécessitent toutes l'usages de potions ou de sorts, sauf dans deux cas particuliers. Qui peut me dire lesquels ?

Plusieurs mains se lèvent.

- Kyle ?

- Les animagi peuvent se transformer à volonté en un animal particulier sans avoir l'usage de leur baguette.

- Exact. Comme nous les avons étudiés en troisième année, la réponse de votre camarade fera office de cours. Pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte, je les encourage à emprunter le manuel d'un de leur camarade de troisième année. Qui peut me parler de la seconde exception ?

Toutes les mains se baissent en même temps. MacGonagall parcourt les rangs des yeux avec une mimique de déception à peine discernable. On sait tous qu'elle nous compare avec les autres maisons, dans lesquelles il y aurait eu au moins un élève qui connaissait la réponse. Finalement, Nell fait honneur aux pauvres Poufsouffles et lève une main timide.

- Il me semble que... Les métamorphomages...

- Bonne réponse, Mademoiselle Guinn. Et pouvez-vous nous énoncer leurs particularités ?

Ma brave Nell prend du poil de la bête et se montre plus sure d'elle :

- Ils peuvent prendre n'importe quelle apparence humaine, et ce depuis leur naissance.

- Très bien ! Dix points pour Poufsouffle !

Un murmure de joie parcourt les rangs : ce n'est pas souvent qu'on entend ce genre de phrase.

- Contrairement aux animagi, continue la professeur, qui doivent travailler de longues années avant de pouvoir se passer de leur baguette pour se transformer, le don des métamorphomages est inné. Changer leur apparence ne leur demande pas plus d'effort que de lancer un wingardium leviosa. Comme les bébés ne maîtrisent pas très bien leurs pouvoirs, ils modifient très tôt -quelques heures après leur naissance- de petites choses de leur physique, la couleur de leurs cheveux par exemple. On ne sait pas encore très bien comment la métamorphagie apparaît et si elle semble être héréditaire, il arrive que des métamorphomages naissent dans des familles sans aucun don de ce genre...

Nous avons passé le reste de l'heure à prendre des notes sur les métamorphomages. Et en cadeau surprise, MacGonagall nous a donné un essai de plusieurs pieds de parchemin à rédiger sur les « différences et points communs des métamorphomages et des animagi ». Après ça, nous enchaînons avec un double cours de botanique avec les Gryffondors.

Le temps est exécrable : il pleut à verse et un vent à décorner une licorne souffle. Même pour un chemin aussi court que celui du château à la serre numéro six, s'aventurer dehors tient de l'épopée épique. En sortant, Nell et moi passons devant les filles de mon dortoir qui piaillent en regardant la tempête. Jonhsonn est désespérée parce que le vent va défaire son « magnifique brushing qu'elle a mis tant de temps à faire ce matin » et Porter envisage de sécher la botanique pour « se faire belle » avant d'aller voir Kingsley à l'infirmerie.

- Elle pense vraiment que deux heures vont lui suffire ?demandé-je à Nell, une fois hors de leur portée d'oreille (je n'ai pas envie de provoquer un nouvel accident).

Nell hausse les épaules :

- Je suppose que se faire belle veut dire que Kingsley n'aura pas de crise cardiaque en la voyant. Mais même dans ce cas, ça va être un peu court. Pauvre Kingsley, de voir subir sa visite...

Et nous sortons dans la tourmente.

A l'intérieur de la serre, le bruit de la pluie sur la verrière est si fort qu'on peut à peine s'entendre. Il y a déjà plusieurs groupes de Gryffondors et Poufsouffles sont assemblés dans un coin. Dumbledore mettra sûrement ça sur le compte de la belle amitié qui règne entre les deux maisons, mais quelqu'un de plus pragmatique l'expliquera par la présence des tulipes carnivores qui occupent une bonne moitié de la salle. Les Maraudeurs entrent peu de temps après Nell et moi, provoquant un cœur de soupirs langoureux. Toutes les groupies se regroupent en oubliant leurs différences inter-maisons pour dévorer du regard leurs idoles et échanger des commentaires sur la toute nouvelle paire de chaussettes de Black entre connaisseuses. Voyez-vous, s'il y a bien une qualité que je reconnais à notre groupe de gais lurons, c'est bien celle-là : dès qu'il est question d'eux, les clivages entre les différentes maisons tombent et les filles se regroupent, que ce soit pour baver sur eux comme pour former une conspiration qui vise à les ridiculiser à vie. L'histoire de Poudlard leur doit une fière chandelle...

Les lascars sont en grande discussion à propos d'un bout de papier qu'agite nerveusement Potter.

- J'espère que leur prochain coup n'implique pas des bombabouses et une couleur voyante, grommelé-je en me détournant d'eux.

- Je ne sais pas, mais à en croire leurs doigts pointés, ça t'implique, TOI, répond Nell le plus tranquillement du monde.

Je reporte illico mon attention sur les Maraudeurs. Black est en train de hausser les épaules et Lupin, l'air offusqué, arrache le bout de parchemin des mains de Potter. Il quitte le groupe et s'approche de moi jusqu'à être à une distance raisonnable de moi pour mener une conversation. Ce qu'il compte clairement faire puisqu'il ouvre la bouche en me regardant. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il dit car le bruit de la pluie recouvre ses paroles.

- QUOI ?hurlé-je.

- EST-CE QUE T'AS...

Lupin s'arrête au beau milieu de sa phrase et nous fait une superbe démonstration de son intelligence en se rapprochant de moi jusqu'à se qu'on puisse se parler sans s'égosiller. Lorsqu'on se retrouve épaule contre épaule, il reprend :

- T'as reçu la convocation à notre première retenue ?

Je hoche négativement de la tête, alors il me tend le fameux parchemin. Je le lis. Ma mâchoire se décroche.

_« Retenue du cinq Septembre._

_Lieu de rendez-vous : Hall principal._

_Heure de rendez-vous : 17h00_

_Travail : désherbage du Saule Cogneur »_

Je lève les yeux sur Lupin.

- C'est une blague ?

C'est à son tour de faire non de la tête.

- On a reçu ça ce matin et on a été voir Rusard pour obtenir confirmation...

Il a l'air tout aussi désespéré que moi. Je fulmine :

- C'est quoi son but secret ? Nous tuer ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il va être content : si je réussi à éviter les coups du Saule Cogneur, je serai emportée par le vent et m'empalerai sur une tourelle du château !

- Je te rattraperai, répond gentiment le Maraudeur avec un rire. Désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans cette galère, ajoute-il.

- Ouais, ouais... Tant qu'on y est, j'aimerais bien que cette « galère » reste secrète, ce sera mieux pour ma survie personnelle. Donc motus et bouche cousue sur notre petite escapade, et ça vaut pour tes copains dégénérés.

Lupin lève un sourcil sceptique, apparemment, il n'est pas conscient que si les filles de mon dortoir apprennent que je suis restée coincée un bon quart d'heure dans le même placard que lui, elles me traquerons jusque dans le placard du prof de potion pour me dépecer.

- Pourquoi ?demande-il.

Pour me rendre un peu plus impressionnante, je cale mes épaules et me hausse sur la pointe des pieds. Navrant : même comme ça, je ne lui arrive pas au menton...

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que cette histoire fasse le tour de l'école !

Ma tentative pour l'impressionner est réduite à néant par une pichenette qui me déstabilise. Je me serai étalée au sol si je ne mettais pas raccrochée pathétiquement à un Lupin mort de rire.

Je le déteste.

Quand je suis de nouveau bien campée sur mes deux pieds, je le toise fièrement du regard. Lupin est reprit d'un fou rire. J'attends impatiemment qu'il se calme.

- T'es mignonne, dit-il lorsqu'il est enfin capable d'aligner deux mots. Toutes les filles rêvent d'être vue avec l'un des Maraudeurs, alors profites-en : c'est ton quart d'heure de gloire !

Lupin ne se prend clairement pas au sérieux : son ton est celui de la plaisanterie, son expression est celle de la plaisanterie, tous les signaux qu'ils m'envoie sont ceux de la plaisanterie, et pourtant cette phrase me met hors de moi :

- Tu te prends pour qui, _Lunard_ ?m'exclamé-je Pour toi, toutes les filles n'ont qu'un rêve ? Etre touchée par la grâce maraudienne ? Désolée de briser tes illusions, mais on n'est pas toutes comme ça ! Y en a qui ont un minimum d'amour propre ! Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de ma vie, alors ne viens pas t'en mêler sous prétexte que je suis _mignonne. _Et si je ne veux pas qu'on sache que j'ai passé un quart d'heure dans un placard avec toi, j'ai sûrement de bonnes raisons. Donc _toi_, sois mignon et boucle-là !

Mon accès de colère fait bien plus que ma tentative de me rendre spatialement plus imposante : Lupin a reculé de quelques pas pour éviter mon index accusateur et il me regarde bouche bée, les derniers éclats de rire ayant disparus de son visage. Je fulmine. Et dire que je le pensais fréquentable ! En fait, il est du même niveau que Potter et Black, mais il le cache bien. A penser que les Maraudeurs sont les plus beaux, les plus forts, les plus intelligents, ... J'ai même admiré son sourire, appréciée sa présence à mes côtés !

Je le déteste.

Je pivote sur les talons et m'éloigne à vives enjambées, laissant derrière moi un Maraudeur qui ne s'est toujours pas remis qu'on puisse lui tenir tête.

Je passe la majeure partie du cours à fulminer contre Lupin et son orgueil de Maraudeur. Nell m'observe d'un œil perplexe, comme si j'étais atteinte d'une maladie grave.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves autant. Il est con, il est con, et on passe à autre chose. Depuis quand tu restes bloquée sur une histoire de ce genre ?demande-t-elle finalement.

Bonne question. Très bonne question, même. Tellement excellente que je n'ai aucune idée de la réponse. La phrase de Lupin reste coincée au milieu de ma gorge et c'est tout. Et ça, ça m'énerve encore plus ! Je me lance dans une tirade faite de vide et ponctuée de grands gestes énervés. Résultat, je ne retire pas mes doigts à temps en donnant des scarabées à l'une des tulipes carnivores et je me fais mordre le doigt. Mon discours se finit un couinement suraigu et Chourave accourt pour examiner mon doigt sanguinolent.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, mais tu vas quand même aller à l'infirmerie pour faire désinfecter la plaie. La bouse de dragon n'est pas le meilleur aseptisant !

Du coup, me voila en vadrouille, direction le repère de Pomfresh. Parions qu'elle va me faire un discours sur le port des gants en cuir de dragon... Je pousse la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle est déserte, à l'exception d'un élève au fond de la salle qui range ses affaires. Il se retourne en entendant la porte se refermer. Grand, la peau noire, une carrure d'athlète, des dreadlocks et un anneau d'or à l'oreille droite...

- Salut, dit-il d'une voix grave et apaisante qui me calme de ma colère.

- Bonjour, eum... Kingsley ? Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi... commencé-je, profitant de l'avoir sous la main pour lui faire des excuses.

- Si, je me souviens assez bien, répond-il avec un sourire.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que tu te sois pris les sorts...

Il se rapproche tranquillement de moi. Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir du tout, mais il cache peut-être bien son jeu ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Mon nez est à nouveau en place, tout est oublié.

Non, il a l'air sincère. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à me dire que tout va bien et à me poignarder dans le dos (dans le sens littéraire du terme). Ca, c'est plutôt un truc de Serpentard, pas de gentil Poufsouffle.

- En tout cas, si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour toi, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire !

- Et bien, il y a effectivement quelque chose...

Et bouse, je croyais que _tout était oublié_ ? Je ne le pensais pas vraiment, moi, le coup de la dette et tout ça !

- Ca te dirait de m'accompagner Prés-au-Lard.

- QUOI ?

- Et bien, il y a bientôt une sortie de prévu pour Prés-au-Lard, m'explique-t-il lentement après m'avoir lancé un regard perplexe, et je voudrais qu'on y aille ensemble.

- Je ne suis pas sure de bien saisir, dis-je. Notre première rencontre s'est soldée par un aller à l'infirmerie, mais tu veux QUAND MÊME qu'on se revoie ?

- J'ai le goût du risque, répond-il sur un ton d'intrépide aventurier.

Mouais, je dirais plutôt qu'il a des goûts sado-masochistes. Une petite vérification s'impose :

- Tu ne comptes pas m'assassiner dans une ruelle sombre et faire disparaître mon cadavre dans la réserve de Whisky Pur-Feu de La tête de Sanglier ?

Certaines personnes me trouveront paranoïaque ; cependant, je pense qu'il est tout simplement prudent de connaître les intentions à votre égard d'une personne que vous avez privée de son nez. Ma question me vaut un nouveau regard étonné. Il doit me prendre pour une folle et, d'un certain côté, il n'a pas tort.

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Dans ce cas-là, j'accepte l'invitation, fis-je avec bonne volonté.

On échange encore une ou deux banalités à base d'horaires et de temps, puis il me laisse seule attendre le dragon (alias Pomfresh).


	7. Le colis

**Note de l'auteur : **Hmm... Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce gros retard, ne me jetez pas de tomates s'il-vous-plait ! Je promets d'être plus régulière par la suite ! Un gros merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews :** Lia-Sail, pumapapotte, tessa2007, Azura Cavendish et Aleksandria 020**. Bienvenue aux nouveaux ! Et bonne lecture à tous !

CHAPITRE VII : Le colis

La retenue du Saule Cogneur ouvrit le bal des retenues les plus ingrates les unes que les autres, mais elle fut aussi la plus dangereuse, de par la tâche assignée et le temps. Même si ce dernier s'était apaisé au cours de l'après-midi, le vent soufflait encore par fortes bourrasques et de violentes giboulées s'abattaient à intervalles réguliers. Nous nous échinions à éviter les branches du Saule depuis une heure et j'avais déjà failli m'envoler deux fois (littéralement !) lorsque notre calvaire prit fin. Chourave nous avait aperçus nous s'agiter autour de l'arbre et, suspicieuse, était venue voir ce que nous trafiquions.

- A quoi vous vous amusez, vous quatre ?demanda-t-elle abruptement, n'ayant apparemment que vu les Maraudeurs (ce qui est totalement compréhensible).

C'est vrai que, de l'extérieur, nos activités pouvaient paraître obscures, voire cabalistiques.

- Nous sommes en retenue, m'empressai-je de répondre.

Mon apparition détendit Chourave. Qui me regarda, déconcentrée, dès qu'elle comprit la nature de mes propos.

- Pardon ?

Ce fut à notre tour d'être déconcertés. Comment Chourave pouvait-elle ne pas être au courant de notre retenue alors que celle-ci touchait à la botanique ? D'après le règlement, lorsqu'un élève fait une retenue dans un domaine particulier, c'est le professeur qui choisit la tâche à exécuter. Le professeur de potions s'occupe des potions, le professeur de botanique de botanique et le concierge de nettoyage.

- Et bien, Monsieur Rusard nous a mis en retenue hier et notre travail consiste à désherber le saule Cogneur, expliquai-je.

- Oh, vraiment, répondit Chourave d'un ton glacial. Et puis-je savoir où est le concierge ?

- Et bien… Il est rentré au château en disant qu'il repasserait dans une heure pour, je cite : "vérifier qu'on était toujours vivants".

Ce fut la goutte d'élixir qui fait déborder le chaudron :

- Toujours vivants ? TOUOURS VIVANTS ? Oh, mais c'est LUI qui ne va pas survivre à cette retenue !cria-t-elle.

La toute dernière goutte de sang froid avait déserté ses veines. Sa colère était d'autant plus effrayante qu'elle est rarissime. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu la gentille professeur de botanique se mettre en colère, en fait. Mais elle ne le fait pas à moitié… Elle pivota sur ses talons et, nous faisant signe de la suivre de la main, s'en alla à grandes enjambées vers le château. Trop contents de fausser la compagnie au Saule Cogneur, nous nous empressâmes de la suivre.

La porte de bureau de Rusard rebondit contre le mur avec fracas ; Chourave avait agit très rapidement, mais je la soupçonnai de s'être servie de son pied pour l'ouvrir. Derrière son bureau, Rusard s'était levé, raide et offusquée par une telle entrée.

- Professeur ? Mais voyons… Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-il.

Chourave l'interrompit, brandissant un index accusateur vers sa poitrine creuse.

- Vous, vous me devez de sérieuses explications quant à une retenue que vous avez donnée ce soir.

- Mais bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez. Prenez donc une chaise et nous discuterons tranquillement. Une tasse de thé, peut-être ?

Le ton douceâtre du concierge et sa politesse hypocrite cachait mal sa frayeur causée par l'état de Chourave. Celle-ci balaya la chaise proposée d'un geste de la main et appuya ses poings sur le rebord du bureau.

- Vous avez demandé à cinq élèves, lors de leur retenue, de s'occuper d'un arbre de très grande valeur placé sous ma responsabilité sans me consulter au préalable, déclara-t-elle en faisant des efforts pour garder un ton égal. Ceci est inacceptable, Argus. J'espère que cette entorse avait d'excellentes motivations.

Rusard se ratatinait à vue d'œil sous le regard avadakédaresque du professeur de botanique.

- C-Ces élèves ont… dégradé l'établissement s-scolaire et il était nécessaire de leur infliger une punition à la hauteur de leur faute.

- Et selon vous, les envoyer au cimetière était la seule façon de les punir ? Car cet arbre, vous ne semblez pas vous en rendre compte, est _extrêmement_ dangereux. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais il frappe tout ce qui le touche. Sûrement pour ça qu'on l'appelle le Saule « Cogneur », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire hystérique.

Il se mit à se tortiller sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Chourave le remarqua.

- Oh, ne me dites pas que vous les y avez envoyé _intentionnellement ?_demanda-t-elle, d'un air faussement étonné.

Elle connaissait parfaitement le derrière des intentions de Rusard, comme en témoignait son index de nouveau pointé.

- Argus, vous abusez tout simplement de vos fonctions, gronda-t-elle. Vos retenues sont insensées, peut adaptées au « crime » et dangereuses pour les élèves. Je sais que vous regrettez la suppression des châtiments corporels, mais il serait peut-être temps que vous acceptiez que _la peine de mort n'est pas une sanction en vigueur à Poudlard_ ! Soyez sûr que ma prochaine action sera de signaler votre insanité au directeur.

Elle se redressa, l'air soudain très calme.

- Quant à ces élèves… Etait-ce leur seule retenue ?

- N-Non… Ils ont été mis en colle pour une semaine, répondit Rusard qui osait à peine parler de peur de rouvrir les vannes de la colère de Chourave.

- Je ne peux pas supprimer le reste de leurs retenues, et peut-être les méritent-ils, d'ailleurs, mais je contrôlerai personnellement le contenu de chacune de leurs colles et veillerai à ce qu'il soit adapté.

Elle ne s'encombra pas de formules de politesse pour mettre fin à la conversation. En partant, elle jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à la porte qui gisait lamentablement, sur un seul de ses gonds mais ne la répara pas. Les Maraudeurs et moi quittâmes la pièce à sa suite. Nous avions tous le souffle encore coupé par la violence de la scène et nos yeux brillaient de bonheur d'avoir vu Rusard se faire humilier ainsi. Chourave resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes, perdues dans ses pensées, avant de se rendre compte que nous la suivions toujours. Alors, elle nous renvoya dans nos dortoirs avec son habituel ton enjoué. L'orage s'était en allé aussi vite qu'il avait éclaté.

L'intervention de Chourave au tout début de notre punition dut faire réfléchir Rusard à deux fois à nos prochaines retenues, et, quoique terriblement ingrates (éviscérer une centaine de crapauds est particulièrement répugnant), elle ne furent pas mortelles. Aujourd'hui, c'est ma dernière retenue. Je suis sûre que Rusard nous a préparé une petite gâterie, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Car aujourd'hui, c'est mon ANNIVERSAIRE !

Je bondis hors de mon lit bien avant que la sonnerie stridente du réveil ne se mette en marche et, profitant d'être la seule réveillée de mon dortoir, je la désactive. Puis, à pas de loups, je file dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Je suis accueillie dans la salle commune par une explosion de « Joyeux anniversaire ! ». Eleanor, Kim et Catherine sont les seules présentes, mais ça fait un boucan du diable. Sur la table est posé un gros objet recouvert d'un drap blanc. Les filles me poussent vers lui en couinant :

- Ouvreleouvreleouvrele !

Je fais glisser le drap et découvre qui cage à oiseau aux barreaux argentés dans laquelle est enfermée une chouette. Je laisse échapper un cri de joie et me jète dans leur bras pour les remercier. Puis je me tourne vers le volatile. La chouette au plumage noir me fixe avec de grands yeux mordorés.

- Salut, toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- On ne lui a pas encore donné de nom, c'est à toi de le choisir, dit Eleanor.

Je prends la peine de réfléchir trente secondes avant de déclarer :

- Judicaël. Tu vas pas rester dans ta cage. Envie de faire un tour jusqu'à la volière ?

J'ouvre la cage et prend la chouette entre les mains. Puis je vais à la fenêtre, l'ouvre et l'oiseau prend son envol. Nous montons prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il y a déjà quelques personnes qui s'éparpillent sur les différentes tables, dont la plus peuplée est bien entendu celle des professeurs. Nous nous installons au centre de la table, avec les autres Poufsouffles matinaux. De nouveaux « joyeux anniversaire » fusent lorsque je m'assois. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, la Grande Salle se remplit. Et plus l'heure du courrier approche, plus je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre par laquelle les hiboux entreront. Lorsque enfin ils s'engouffrent dans la salle avec un brouhaha de hululements et de froissements de plumes, je ne fais même plus semblant de m'intéresser à ce que me dit mon voisin et lève le nez vers la nuée. Mais parmi toutes les boules de plumes qui descendent sur les tables, aucune ne s'arrêtent devant moi.

- De qui attends-tu un hiboux ?me demande Thomas, le voisin délaissé.

- Mes parents. Ils m'ont déjà offert leur cadeau avant la rentrée, mais un petit mot serait le bienvenue. Il parait que dix-sept ans est un âge particulièrement important, dis-je avec un petit sourire contrit.

Il hoche la tête. Mes histoires de famille sont faits connus dans la maison d'Helga, et les Poufsouffles sont assez discrets à leurs propos. Compatissants, si besoin est, mais discrets en règle général, comme les bons Poufsouffles qu'ils sont.

- Tu sais, reprend doucement Thomas en posant une main sur mon bras, nous on est là. On sera toujours là.

- Je sais, réponds-je tristement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un hibou esquive gracieusement mon verre de jus de citrouille et atterrit devant moi. Je retrouve mon sourire, pensant que c'est le colis attendu, mais le hibou qui me tend poliment la patte m'est inconnu. Je détache le petit paquet emballé de papier kraft et le hibou redéploie ses ailes et s'envole.

- De qui est-ce ?demanda Catherine.

Je fais tourner le paquet entre mes mains. Pas de carte l'accompagnant, pas même un mot griffonné hâtivement sur le papier. Le paquet est parfaitement anonyme. Catherine me presse :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ouvre-le ? Il y a peut-être le nom de l'expéditeur à l'intérieur !

Je déchire frénétiquement le papier et un collier me glisse entre les doigts. Un pendentif, composé d'une petite bille passée dans un anneau plat tous deux taillées dans une matière nacrée blanche, est enfilé sur un rang de perles de bois presque noires, lisses et brillantes.

- Oh !s'écrit Kim. Comme c'est joli !

J'acquiesce de la tête en faisant rouler les perles sous mes doigts. Puis je secoue ce qu'il reste de papier, mais rien ne tombe. L'identité de l'expéditeur est inconnue. Je fais part de ma réflexion à voix haute.

- Mais c'est évident !dit Kim, en me regardant comme si j'ai la berlue.

Toutes nos petites têtes se tournent vers elle, intéressées.

- Qui diable pourrait t'envoyer un collier comme ça ? Un garçon, évidemment. Et quel garçon ? Kingsley !

Méditation générale. Personne n'ose vraiment remettre en cause les explications de Kim, après tout, c'est elle la spécialiste en romance. A elle les théories sur les demoiselles en détresse et les chevaliers servants. Et à chaque fois qu'elle parle amour, tout le monde l'écoute, car Kim parle souvent juste. Mais là, je dois bien vous avouer, que je reste sceptique. Après tout, Kingsley et moi ne nous sommes que très peu vus depuis qu'il m'a invitée à Près-au-Lard.

- Pourquoi débourserait-il de l'argent pour moi ?

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il invité à Près-au-Lard ?répond-elle du tac au tac.

- Ca fait aussi parti des questions que je me pose depuis une semaine.

Soupir de lassitude de Kim.

- Parce que tu lui plais. J'ai appris –Kim sait toujours tout, je ne sais pas comment elle fait- que ça faisait un bout de temps, depuis la fin de l'année dernière que tu lui plaisais, mais il n'osait pas t'inviter de peur que tu ne refuses. Un grand timide, en fait. On ne s'y attendrait pas, comme ça. En tout cas, il s'est enfin lancé et il était ravi que tu aies accepté. Il aura continué sur sa lancée en t'envoyant ce cadeau.

- Comment pouvait-il savoir la date de mon anniversaire ?

- Et bien, je lui ai dite !s'exclame Kim comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- Quoi ??

- Oh, c'est tombé dans la conversation, j'ai fait ça subtilement. Mais quitte à sortir avec Kingsley, autant bien faire les choses, non ?

Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'elle veut dire.

- Si tu le dis… Mais quand même, c'est bizarre.

- Moi, je trouve ça mignon, dit Kim avec un soupir d'attendrissement.

Moi, ce serait plutôt le genre de chose à me foutre les chocottes, qu'un mec me fasse des cadeaux avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble, mais si la Reine de la Romance trouve ça normal, c'est que ça doit l'être.

Kim me prend délicatement le collier des mains et le glisse autour de mon cou. Au moment où le pendentif touche ma poitrine, une pulsation –comme un battement de cœur gigantesque- résonne dans mon esprit. Autour de moi, mes amis continuent à parler normalement. Ils ne semblent pas avoir ressenti quoi que ce soit. Kim me regarde avec un sourire satisfait, elle trouve que le collier me va très bien. J'effleure les perles du bout de doigts, perplexe, mais rien ne se passe. Déjà, le souvenir du choc s'estompe. Peut-être l'ai-je juste imaginé, je suis fatiguée en ce moment… Autour de moi, la conversation est passée sur un sujet totalement différent du collier.


	8. Où l'on commence à se poser des question

**Note de l'auteur : S'il-vous-plait ne me tuez pas. J'ai mis plusieurs mois à poster ce chapitre, et je n'ai aucune excuse valable, sauf celle d'avoir beaucoup de boulot en ce moment (et ça va aller en empirant...). Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ma vie qui ne vous intéresse sûrement pas plus que ça... En tout cas, le chapitre est plutôt long, j'espère que ça aidera à me faire pardonner. Un grand merci aux revieweurs : ****Sellesta, 666Naku, , caramelise, ConfortablyNumb, Changeling266, irel, plumapapotte. Je vous fais des bisous à tous, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous preniez le temps de me laisser un mot. Allez, je vous laisse lire :)**

VIII/. Où l'on commence à se poser des questions

Les cachots de Poudlard ont toujours été remplis de bruits étranges. Claquements de pas, grincements de chaînes, bruissement, chuintement, … Durant les cours, personne n'y prête attention car ils sont dissimulés par le propre vacarme des élèves. Mais lorsque tout le monde, y compris le professeur de potion, a déserté les cachots pour aller manger, tous ces petits bruits résonnent étrangement fort dans le silence. Maintenant que le claquement de mes semelles s'est arrêté, mon ouïe peut s'y consacrer entièrement tandis que mon esprit se charge de leur trouver toute sorte d'origine glauque. Je dois faire preuve de toute ma maîtrise de moi-même pour ne pas céder à la peur et prendre mes jambes à mon cou ; je ne suis pas très brave, je l'ai déjà dit. Je jette un coup d'œil nerveux à ma montre : 17h53. Encore sept minutes avant le début de ma dernière retenue. Et dans cent cinquante sept minutes environ, je n'aurai plus jamais affaire aux Maraudeurs, ni aux viscères de crapauds. Bon débarras ! Je fais deux pas et, exactement en face de la porte du cachot de potion, je me laisse glisser contre la pierre froide et m'installe en tailleur. Un grincement plus fort que les autres me fait raidir le dos ; je me mets à fredonner un air pour couvrir les bruits mystérieux.

"_Flying around, like a crazy hippogriff,  
I hope you don't mind, if I really like you."_

Des semelles claquent sur les dalles, lentement mais régulièrement. J'identifie rapidement le son comme venant vers moi. A quelques minutes de notre rendez-vous, ça ne peut qu'être l'un des mes compagnons de torture. Le bruit se fait de plus en plus fort, unique. Un seul pas, donc un seul Maraudeur… Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'ils nous attribuent des tâches différentes : à ma deuxième colle, j'étais seule avec Pettigrow, et hier j'étais avec Black et Lupin. Je fronce les sourcils ; un tête-à-tête peut aussi bien augurer d'une soirée tranquille à défaut d'être agréable – si je tombe sur Lupin ou Pettigrow, tout comme un véritable cauchemar si je me retrouve coincée avec Black. Le Maraudeur inconnu est désormais tout proche, alors je devrai être fixée assez rapidement. J'ai juste le temps d'adresser une prière rapide à une divinité indéfinie et il apparaît au tournant.

Soupir de soulagement, c'est Lupin. Je me relaisse tomber contre le mur et murmure le refrain de la chanson qui me trotte dans la tête:

_« You roaring, moony, little beast__»_

Le Maraudeur arrive à ma hauteur. Nous échangeons les banalités d'usage puis il m'informe que Potter et Pettigrow sont avec MacGonagall tandis que Black astique de l'argenterie. Le silence s'installe ensuite pour peu de temps. A six heures précises, la porte qui nous fait face tourne sur ses gonds et le professeur de potions, Kennedy, apparaît sur le seuil. C'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à la silhouette grande et osseuse. Brun d'yeux et de cheveux, il a le teint étrangement basané pour homme qui passe la vaste majorité de son temps dans un cachot. Ses cheveux noirs attachés en un catogan dégagent un long visage taillé en angles. Seuls ses yeux, tellement sombres qu'on ne distingue pas la pupille de l'iris, sont mobiles dans cette face dure comme la pierre ; comme ceux d'un prédateur, ils sont à l'affût du moindre détail et vous clouent au mur lorsqu'ils vous effleurent. Il est vêtu sobrement d'une ample robe noire qui accompagne théâtralement le moindre de ses mouvements.

- Bonsoir, dit-il.

Sa voix grave est posée, elle ne reflète comme d'habitude aucun état d'esprit. Mais cette intonation est tellement neutre qu'elle suffit à vous mettre mal-à-l'aise.

Sans nous prêter un regard, sans attendre de réponse à sa salutation, il pivote sur ses talons et rentre dans la salle. Nous le suivons sans piper mot. Au fond de la salle, les placards des réserves d'ingrédients sont grands ouverts.

- Vous allez dresser l'inventaire des réserves –il englobe d'un geste placards et étagères remplis de bocaux et conteneurs en tous genres. Vous ferez la liste de toutes les ressources en les répertoriant par ordre alphabétique selon leur catégorie ; vous avez la liste des différentes catégories sur la table. Les récipients doivent être étiquetés et rangés selon l'ordre de l'inventaire. Vous disposez du temps qu'il vous faudra, passez-y la nuit si nécessaire, mais sachez que j'aime le travail soigneux. Venez me retrouver dans mon bureau lorsque vous aurez fini.

Au moment de sortir, il s'arrête une main sur la poignée comme une pensée de dernière minute le retient :

- Oh monsieur Lupin. Vous serez gentil de ne pas laisser mademoiselle Midway toucher aux essences : elles sont très fragiles et chères, lance-t-il sans se retourner.

Puis il nous laisse seuls.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme, rouge comme une pivoine. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été humiliée ainsi ; j'ai à la fois envie d'étriper Kennedy à mains nues et de fondre en larmes… J'opte pour une troisième solution qui consiste à m'asseoir brutalement et à poser ma tête dans mes mains le temps de me calmer. Lupin respecte ma détresse et s'éloigne du côté des placards.

Après quelques minutes passées à fixer le grain du bois de la table, je me sens prête à relever la tête. La rougeur a évacué mes joues et j'ai retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal. Lupin a transféré le contenu du premier placard sur une table voisine ; il s'assit en face de moi. Nous mettons rapidement en place la marche à suivre qui nous parait la plus efficace : identifier et étiqueter chaque bocal, le répertorier sur des listes temporaires selon sa catégorie, recopier les listes au propre en suivant l'alphabet et enfin tout ranger. J'enchante rapidement les parchemins pour que les noms s'inscrivent en même temps que les listes provisoires et les étiquettes. Lupin fait un commentaire admiratif.

- Oh, un bête sort de copie, très répandu dans l'administration où il faut tout copier en quatre exemplaires. Je ne sais plus où je l'ai trouvé… dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Nous nous attelons à la tâche dans un quasi-silence. De temps en temps, l'un de nous fait un commentaire, néanmoins nos échanges restent poliment banals ; Lupin essaye une ou deux fois d'engager une conversation plus poussée, mais je ne répond que le strict nécessaire : j'ai envie de boucler la besogne le plus rapidement possible et bouter les Maraudeurs de ma vie. Lupin finit par se rendre compte qu'il est difficile de mener une discussion seul et il se replie dans un silence quasi-monastique.

Une heure de travail efficace passe. Après avoir ajouté un bocal de terre cuite étiqueté _Musmandus Mirtus _aux tas de récipients d'herbes, je lève les yeux pour attraper un nouveau pot. Je m'aperçois alors que Lupin n'a plus les yeux sur ses étiquettes. Son esprit est totalement absorbé par autre chose : les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte, son regard est fixé sur moi, juste en dessous de mon visage, c'est-à-dire sur mon… Je me rejette brusquement en arrière, choquée. Mon sursaut ne dérange pas Lupin, qui continue à regarder devant lui. J'ouvre la bouche pour le ramener à la réalité par un commentaire délicat dans le genre : « Aurais-tu l'amabilité de cesser de fixer mes seins ? ». Avant qu'un mot n'ait eu le temps de franchir mes lèvres, la Maraudeur se relève, passe une main dans ses cheveux et me sourit. Ses gestes sont totalement décontractés et innocents, comme si je ne venais pas de le surprendre en train de fixer mon inexistence de poitrine.

- Beau collier, déclare-t-il.

J'ouvre et je referme la bouche. Puis baisse les yeux. Effectivement, mon pendentif oscille à la hauteur de mes seins. Je me sens ridicule d'avoir pu imaginer qu'il regardait autre chose.

- Merci, répondé-je, encore un peu sur la défensive.

- Il est nouveau ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu.

- On me l'a offert ce matin. Pour mon anniversaire, ajouté-je en décidant qu'après l'avoir soupçonné, je lui devais bien cet effort de parole.

Il hoche la tête avec son sourire en coin habituel, puis me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.

- T'es majeure alors ! Tes parents doivent être fiers !

- Aucune idée, ils ne se sont pas donné la peine de me faire part de leurs émotions dans une lettre d'anniversaire, dis-je lugubrement.

Je marque une pause de quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans le vague, puis je reprends avec un entrain factice :

- De toute façon, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. J'ai évité une longue lettre dans laquelle ma mère aurait listé tous les exploits que Jean et William avaient déjà accomplis à leurs dix-sept ans. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre dire que je suis un boulet une fois de plus.

Lupin me regarde gravement. Il a l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, j'attrape un bocal et me plonge dans l'identification de son contenu. Il reste un moment en suspend avant de se remettre au travail.

*

Après un départ sur les chapeaux de roues, le cours de ma vie a pris un rythme de croisière. Retour à la routine poudlarienne. Mes relations avec les Maraudeurs ont repris un statut normal, c'est-à-dire inexistantes. Un flirt discret s'est installé entre Kingsley et moi. Comme d'un côté il est très pris par les entraînements de Quidditch et que moi, de l'autre, j'ai beaucoup de travail pour rattraper tout le retard accumulé lors de ma première semaine, nous n'avons pas le temps pour de longs rendez-vous romantiques que, de toute façon, ni l'un ni l'autre ne désire, mais on se ménage régulièrement des petits moments à nous, pendant un repas ou une récréation. D'un accord tactique, nous n'avons pas commencé le grand jeu, nous attendons la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Nos tête-à-têtes sont remplis de regards en coin, effleurements de mains et autres œillades les plus innocentes du monde. D'après Kim, nous sommes très mignons. Elle dit qu'on a l'air de deux papillons maladroits.

- Mais elle est totalement conne, ton image !

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous aviez l'air intelligent.

Merci, Kim.

*

- Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Guillimort ?

Silence dans la salle. Le seul bruit audible est celui de la pluie qui bat violemment les carreaux. Nous sommes en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, notre dernier cours de la journée.

- Personne ?

Saevus promène son regard sur chacun d'entre nous, les lèvres pincées. Finalement, je me décide à lever une main tremblante. Un mouvement général de recul agite l'assemblée, même le professeur fait quelques pas en arrière pour se réfugier derrière son bureau. Et quoi ! Je ne vais tout de même pas causer une catastrophe juste en prenant la parole ! Saevus ne semble pas enchanté d'avoir à m'interroger, mais comme personne d'autre ne se dévoue, il finit par me donner la parole.

- Ce sont des créatures extrêmement dangereuses qui tuent leur victime en la chatouillant, expliqué-je d'une voie claire. Elles sont hautes d'environ un mètre, avec une carapaces oscillant entre la marron et le jaune sale et de longs membres effilés. Elles sont insensibles aux stupéfix qui ne font que les rendre folles de rages. Pour les neutraliser, le sort _Pétrificus Totalus_ est sûrement le plus efficace s'il est lancé dans l'œil. Il faut ensuite leur faire boire un puissant poison pour les tuer.

Tout autour de moi, les gens me regardent la bouche grande ouverte. Depuis la première année, c'est la première fois que je parle aussi longuement en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sans tout faire exploser et que je semble parfaitement maîtriser mon sujet. Je n'ai aucun mérite à ça : depuis que mon frère a sauvé Susan d'un Guillimort, j'ai le droit au récit complet de son exploit à chaque repas où l'on a des invités ; alors évidement, à force de l'entendre, je suis capable de le réciter aussi bien que si j'avais été le sauveur : « _Je me baladais près de la forêt après deux heures de travail lorsque j'entendis un cri aigu… »_ Le seul à ne pas m'avoir écoutée est le prof lui-même. A ma deuxième phrase, son regard s'est perdu dans le vide alors que ses pensées dérivaient visiblement ailleurs, comme s'il venait d'avoir une subite idée. Soudain, il secoue légèrement la tête et ses yeux se remettent au point sur moi. Comme je m'y attendais, il me demande de répéter. Je m'exécute sans discuter. Il hoche de la tête mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est satisfait de ma réponse ou de lui-même.

- Après ce brillant exposé, je crois qu'il convient que vous nous fassiez une démonstration.

Ahahahahahahaha, la bonne blague. Tous les élèves pensent qu'il rigole et sourient hypocritement. Malheureusement, Saevus ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de drôle et me dit de passer au tableau.

- Eum… Je pense que personne n'a envie de recommencer l'expérience de la Croasseuse… protesté-je.

Mon refus fait naître un sourire sur ses lèvres :

- Voyons, voyons, pas de fausse modestie.

Mais malgré son ton paternel, ses yeux sont froids et inflexibles. Je m'exécute sans un mot. Il y a une nette différence entre parler et faire et Saevus va vite s'en apercevoir. Un mouvement de baguette magique, et la créature que j'ai décrite apparaît sur l'estrade. Même si après quelques leçons nous avons compris que les créatures de Saevus ne sont pas réelles mais des illusions qui se comportent exactement comme les originaux, tout le monde se recule encore plus face à l'air vicieux du Guillimort. Celui-ci, ses longs membres recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, scrute la salle de ses deux yeux noirs enfoncés dans son crâne allongé. Il est recouvert d'une carapace qui a l'air plus dure que la meilleure des armures gobelines. Elle ne présente aucune faille et au niveau des jointures, elle s'effile en pointes meurtrières. Il ne faut pas une seconde pour que la panique habituelle que je ressens en présence de créatures magiques déferle en moi.

_« __Je levai ma baguette et, profitant du fait qu'il restât immobile pour m'examiner, lançai un _Pétrificus totalus_ parfaitement dirigé vers son œil… »_

Je suis mot pour mot le récit de mon frère. Le rai de lumière verte fuse alors que la bestiole m'observe. Au moment où les deux se rencontrent, une explosion me projette à terre.

Suit un moment de désordre complet. Ma tête a heurté le pupitre derrière moi et, totalement sonnée, je suis incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi. Des sons parviennent vaguement à mon oreille, mais mon cerveau est incapable de les interpréter correctement. Aveuglée par un voile noir devant mes yeux, je tâtonne maladroitement autour de moi pour ne pas me prendre de nouveau la table. Finalement, une paire de mains charitables viennent à mon secours et m'aident à me remettre sur pieds. Les bruits autour de moi reprennent un volume décent, ma vision retrouve son acuité. Et je m'aperçois que mon sauveur n'est autre que le prof lui-même. Il retourne à son bureau sans me dire un mot. Le calme a regagné la classe aussi vite qu'il l'a quittée: en fait, le chaos n'a duré qu'une demi-seconde et l'explosion n'a touché que moi. Cependant, Saevus nous donne nos devoirs et met fin au cours. Je sors de la salle songeuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette nouvelle catastrophe a bien pu avoir lieu. Je sais que je ne suis pas particulièrement douée en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, mais je sais aussi que j'ai parfaitement lancé ce sort et que, même s'il avait touché la carapace, il aurait dû être juste renvoyé. Pour une fois, je suis totalement innocente. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est mal passé ? C'est la question que me pose Nell lorsque je lui fais par de mes réflexions.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être une mauvaise réaction avec le sosie du Guillimort. Ou bien Saevus a lui-même provoqué l'explosion.

- Quelle idée ridicule ! Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire !

- Il me hait, dis-je lugubrement.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, soupire Nell.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Oh mince !m'exclamé-je soudain en stoppant net. J'ai perdu mon collier.

Je fais demi-tour.

- Il a dû tomber durant l'explosion. Je vais le chercher.

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle de cours, je trouve le professeur près de la fenêtre, en train d'examiner mon pendentif. Je signale ma présence par un mot d'excuse. Il sursaute brusquement en m'entendant.

- C'est à moi, dis-je.

- Très jolie pièce… C'est un bijou de famille ?demande-t-il en continuant à l'examiner.

Répondant à une impulsion inexplicable, je mens.

- Oui. La tradition veut que la cadette le reçoive en cadeau d'anniversaire à sa majorité, en souvenir de je ne sais trop quelle événement, inventé-je en tendant la main.

- Je suis sûr qu'il a une histoire passionnante. Quel dommage que vous ne la connaissiez pas…

Prenant conscience de ma main quémandeuse, il fait glisser le collier dans ma paume.

- Merci. Au revoir, professeur.

Je sors de la salle aussi rapidement que la politesse me le permet.

Plus tard dans la soirée, à cette heure calme qui suit le repas, je m'assieds en tailleur sur mon lit. Une douce lumière filtre à travers les rideaux de soie jaune et fait miroiter la nacre du pendentif déposé dans le creux de ma main. Je l'élève devant mes yeux, pensive.

Je ne sais pas qui m'a envoyé ce bijou. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il représente. Mais je sais une chose : il suscite beaucoup trop d'attention. Tout d'abord, il y a eu Lupin qui ne me voit qu'une douzaine de fois dans l'année mais qui sait que je n'ai jamais porté ce collier. Puis une fille de mon dortoir que je surprends en train de le regarder et qui me demande si elle pourrait me l'emprunter pour un rendez-vous galant (« Va te faire voir, Rowe »). Enfin, Saevus qui s'intéresse à son origine. Les coïncidences sont trop voyantes pour que je ne les remarque pas : quelque chose se trame autour de ce collier et je compte bien m'en débarrasser avant que le paquet piégé ne m'explose à la figure. J'ai eu mon lot d'ennuis pour l'année.

Je referme mon poing sur le pendentif, me lève du lit et descends dans la salle commune, où Kingsley est assis sur un canapé devant l'âtre, en train de parler avec ses amis. A mon approche, il se lève et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je l'attrape par la main pour l'amener à l'écart. Alerté par mon air préoccupé, il me demande ce qui se passe.

- C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ça ?je réponds en lui montrant le collier.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Non.

- T'es sûr ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je te le promets, me promet-il d'un air grave.

Je hoche la tête et me détourne de lui. Il me retient :

- Fais attention. Les colis anonymes, aussi jolis soient-ils, renferment rarement de bonnes surprises.

- Je sais.

Il remet tendrement une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille et sourit.

- Fais disparaître cette mine soucieuse pour demain. On va passer un bon moment à Pré-au-Lard.

Je lui souris en retour et remonte dans mon dortoir. Ma décision est prise : dès demain, je remets le collier à Chourave et l'oublie.


	9. Entre chien et loup

**Note de l'auteur ****: Un chapitre beaucoup plus rapide que le dernier, je m'améliore ^^. Considérez ça comme un cadeau de réconfort pour tous ceux qui sont en train de passer le bac (comme moi) ou toute autre sorte d'examens longs et douloureux.**

_**Réponse au reviews : **_

**Doudouille**** : Et bien en voila un tas de questions ^^. Je répondrai juste à la dernière, pour les autres il faudra que tu lises la suite ;). L'histoire du viol est un mensonge de Stéphanie pour choquer Sirius. Il a voulu la pousser à bout, mais il a été pris à son propre jeu. Voila ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Hey-ceycey**** : Yeha, une supporter du couple Kingsley/Stéphanie ! Merci pour les compliments et bisous :).**

** felice: T'as vu, j'ai fait attention à préserver ta santé mentale ! Je ne ferai rien qui puisse l'endommager (en tout cas pas intentionnellement). Stéphanie et Kingsley dureront autant que je le voudrais, j'aime torturer les pro-Remus (même si j'en fais partie ^^). Bisous et bonne lecture ! (PS : c'est très bizarre, à chaque fois que j'essaie d'enregistrer le document avec ton nom marqué en entier, le nom disparait O.O)  
**

**caramelise**** : Mouhahaha, je ne répondrai pas à tes questions, il faudra que tu lises les chapitres suivants. Mais je promets de ne pas mettre trop de temps à les poster pour que t'ais des réponses un jour. Bisous :)**

IX/. Entre chien et loup

J'ouvre les yeux avec un sentiment d'oppression. Tout est calme dans mon dortoir, le peu de lumière qui vient de la lune esquisse les contours des formes des autres dormeuses sous leur couverture. De mon lit, je peux voir le ciel étoilé à travers la fenêtre. Je ferme les yeux mais les rouvre immédiatement et sort de mon lit. Je sais ce qui ne va pas : je ferme toujours les rideaux de mon lit et là, ils sont ouverts. Ce détail suspect réveille totalement mon esprit. Je scrute la pièce ; une lumière tamisée filtre à travers la porte laissée entrebâillée. Elle faiblit rapidement et au moment où elle disparaît, ma certitude est faite : quelqu'un est entré dans le dortoir, ce qui est plutôt suspect vu l'heure… Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'attrape ma robe de chambre et l'enfile en me précipitant dans les escaliers. Je monte quatre à quatre les marches et arrive dans la salle commune alors que le tableau d'accès finit de se refermer. Je suis l son des pas du mystérieux promeneur.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je me laisse guider par le résonnement des pas inconnus. De temps en temps, j'aperçois devant moi un halo lumineux reflété par les pierres. Soudainement, bruit et lumière disparaissent. Je reviens sur mes pas, prend un autre tournant, essaye un autre couloir, en vain : je ne retrouve pas la trace de mon visiteur. Après quelques détours infortunés, je me résous à regagner mon dortoir. Je glisse ma main dans la poche de ma robe de chambre, mais ne la referme que sur du vide. Avec un sentiment de panique, je vérifie l'autre poche. Rien. J'ai laissé ma baguette magique à côté de mon lit. Je me maudis intérieurement : me voila seule dans l'immensité nocturne de Poudlard, sans magie ni point de repères et avec pour unique lumière celle incertaine des flambeaux. Je frissonne d'angoisse. Et de froid : mes pieds nus sont congelés par les dalles. Finalement, je me remets en route en essayant de me souvenir de la direction dont je viens. Je me repère à une statue, une tapisserie,… Mais je n'ai pas parcouru beaucoup de chemin que de nouveaux pas se font entendre. Plus forts, plus assurés, ils se dirigent vers moi. Je me fige et attends la rencontre inévitable, en priant pour que ce ne soit pas un monstre, car je serai encore moins capable de me défendre que d'habitude. Bientôt, une bulle de lumière bleuté chasse les ténèbres du couloir et Saevus apparaît en son centre.

Je me mords les lèvres en fermant les yeux. La situation vient d'empirer d'un degré, non seulement je viens de me faire surprendre hors de mon dortoir au milieu de la nuit, mais en plus c'est par la pire personne qui soit…

- Et bien, Midway, voila une drôle d'heure pour une petite promenade, déclare-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Je hausse silencieusement les épaules et évite de le regarder.

- Cependant, vous avez sûrement une excellente raison à cette excursion.

Comme je m'obstine dans mon mutisme, il insiste :

- Allez-y, racontez-la moi.

Je n'ai pas le courage d'inventer une histoire un tant soit peu crédible, je sais que quoique je raconte, le tarif sera le même. Alors, je grogne la vérité :

- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans mon dortoir. Je me suis réveillée au moment où il sortait et je l'ai suivi de loin…

Bizarre comme prononcés à voix haute, mes propos semblent encore plus stupides que dans ma tête. Saevus jubile :

- Fascinante histoire ! Une personne vient observer des adolescentes dormir puis disparaît dans l'école lorsque l'une d'elle, n'écoutant que son courage, veut l'attraper. Ce qu'elle espère faire sans baguette magique, qui plus est ! Je savais que vous n'aviez aucune notion en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal mais de là à vous balader la nuit dans Poudlard sans votre baguette… Vous êtes encore plus idiote que ce que je croyais.

J'encense l'insulte sans desserrer les dents. Je n'ai jamais vu ce prof plus joyeux ; peut-être un effet de la nuit, peut-être est-ce une créature nocturne comme une chauve-souris ou une bestiole dans ce genre… En tout cas, il a l'air de bien s'amuser à mes dépends. Votre servante est toujours ravie de pouvoir faire le bonheur.

- Voyons combien votre bêtise va vous coûter… Disons cinquante points en moins pour Poufsouffle, qu'en dites-vous ?

Je le vois bien errer dans les couloirs la nuit, à la recherche de malheureux élèves perdus dans Poudlard. Il les repère grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée de chauve-souris puis les traque et les abat. Pas étonnant qu'il soit d'aussi mauvais poil le jour, s'il passe ses nuits à assouvir ses pulsions nocturnes au lieu de dormir.

Saevus est en train de se pavaner comme un paon lorsqu'une autre série de pas se fait entendre au bout du couloir.

Nom d'un Veracrasse ! C'est quoi ce défilé ? Personne ne dort jamais dans cette foutue école ?

Le nouvel arrivant nous rejoint et ma mâchoire manque de se décrocher lorsque je découvre son identité : Kennedy, rien de moins. Mon escapade vient de passer de catastrophique à irrécupérable. Le seul moyen pour qu'elle empire encore plus serait que les Maraudeurs se joignent à notre petit comité. Ce n'est pas prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dorien… Mademoiselle Midway… Que se passe-t-il ?

La mine de Saevus redevient plus sérieuse en présence de son collègue.

- Oh, juste une petite broutille : un cauchemar a poussé cette élève hors de son dortoir et je lui rappelle le règlement.

Kennedy pose ses yeux noirs sur moi le temps d'un battement de cœur puis revient à Saevus.

- Très bien. Je vais vous éviter la peine de la raccompagner à sa salle commune, je suis sûr que, comme nous tous, vous n'avez qu'une envie : retourner vous coucher, continue le professeur de potion avec ce qui ressemble à de la menace dans la voix.

Saevus ouvre et referme la bouche, puis choisit de ne rien dire. La tension est palpable entre ces deux hommes qui, dans mon esprit, devraient si bien s'entendre. Finalement, Saevus sourit en remerciant Kennedy de prendre ainsi soin de son confort et s'en va. L'autre homme le suit du regard jusqu'à ce que la lumière de sa baguette s'évanouisse et alors il laisse échapper une sorte de reniflement dédaigneux. Il se met en route et je lui emboîte le pas, bien contente d'avoir trouvé un guide.

- Que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs ?

- Je… J'ai cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans mon dortoir. Mais ça devait être un rêve, ajouté-je, bien consciente que Saevus doit avoir raison.

Mais Kennedy est scpetique quant à cette explication :

- Un rêve qui vous a menée jusqu'ici ? Vous pensez vraiment que l'interprétation de mon collègue est la bonne ?

- Je crois que son explication est la plus rationnelle. J'ai fait ce drôle de rêve et en me réveillant, j'étais tellement persuadée que c'était vrai que j'ai imaginé les autres signes. C'était juste un rêve.

Kennedy me jette un regard en biais.

- Il y a souvent une part de réalité dans les rêves, dit-il songeusement.

Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre sa pensée, mais je ne demande pas d'explications. Nous marchons un peu en silence, puis il reprend là où il s'est arrêté :

- Vous n'êtes pas stupide, Midway, et je ne vous vois pas arpenter Poudlard après une chimère. En tout cas, si ce genre d'envie vous reprenez, prenez garde à vous : il y a toute sorte de gens dans les couloirs, la nuit.

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai croisé que des professeurs, rétorqué-je.

Kennedy me regarde bizarrement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas mon objection. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'expliquer, car, sur le ton de l'évidence même, il dit alors une chose tellement surprenante que je m'arrête de marcher.

- Vous êtes plutôt agitée cette année. Si quelque chose vous tracasse, parlez-m'en.

- Je... Humpf… J'ai… Erm…

Kennedy attend patiemment que je retrouve l'usage de la parole et de mes jambes. Mais je ne me remets pas : non seulement Kennedy parle, non seulement Kennedy est un peu plus émotif que durant ses cours, mais _en plus_, il propose de m'aider ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! Lui aussi à un côté nocturne qui ressurgit périodiquement ? Ou alors, c'est la pleine lune dehors. Tout le monde sait que la pleine lune détraque les comportements.

_Tais-toi et réponds gentiment,_ m'ordonne une petite voix dans ma tête. Finalement, après d'intenses efforts, je réussis à aligner une phrase avec sujet, verbe et complément.

- Merci, mais je vais bien, très bien même. Je me souviendrai de votre proposition si quelque chose arrive.

Il hoche la tête, l'air satisfait. Kennedy_ satisfait_ ?!? L'hypothèse de la lune se confirme. Sauf que je me rappelle que la lune n'est pas pleine cette nuit. Mince, mais alors c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je commence sérieusement à flipper.

Je n'ai pas le temps de commencer à imaginer toute une série de scénario où la gentillesse de Kennedy s'avère être une ruse pour m'entraîner derrière une statue, m'égorger et distille mon sang pour une potion quelconque, car nous voila arrivés à bon port : nous sommes devant une large tenture où trois nymphes dansent sous l'orage.

- Je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous perdre d'ici à votre dortoir.

Je grimace et après l'avoir salué, murmure le mot de passe (_« muradus »_) à une l'une des nymphes et me glisse derrière la tenture. En me glissant dans mon lit, je me demande comment les Poufsouffles vont réagir lorsqu'ils s'apercevront qu'ils ont perdu cinquante points au cours de la nuit. Ils vont sûrement dépecer le responsable… s'ils en trouvent un.

Lorsque je m'installe à la table des Poufsouffles, après une fin de nuit calme, tous les élèves sont en train de se lancer des regards suspicieux les uns aux autres. Apparemment, la nouvelle des points perdus s'est propagée rapidement. Après avoir reçu quelques uns de ces regards, Catherine s'étonne :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, ce matin ?

- On a perdu cinquante points cette nuit, expliqué-je.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?demande Kim.

- Oh, comme ça, répondé-je en haussant innocemment les épaules. Je sais certaines choses. Totalement pas hasard.

- J'en connais une qui va devoir s'expliquer, dit Catherine. Mais pas tout de suite, ajoute-elle avec un coup d'œil explicatif aux Poufsouffles soupçonneux. Pas sûr qu'ils te célèbrent convenablement…

Nous expédions notre petit-déjeuner en vitesse, tout en bavardant de tout et de rien. La conversation tourne principalement sur le programme de ma journée avec Kingsley. Lorsque le dernier verre de jus de citrouille est vidé, nous nous levons et sortons dans le parc. C'est une journée froide et venteuse, dans le ciel, aucun rayon de soleil ne perce la couche nuageuse grise. Nous marchons en silence jusqu'à notre coin préféré au bord du lac et, une fois installée, je leur raconte mes aventures nocturnes. A la fin de mon récit, les filles restent dubitatives.

- _Ca_, c'est bizarre, lâche Kim. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Kennedy puisse apprécier quelqu'un… En fait, je n'aurai même jamais cru qu'il puisse tenir une conversation ne parlant pas de potion.

- Et par Merlin, que font tous ces professeurs dans les couloirs pendant la nuit ?s'interroge Catherine en se passant songeusement une main dans les cheveux.

Un silence accueille sa question qui n'avait frappé personne auparavant. Pourtant, c'est bien vrai : les professeurs, eux aussi, sont censés dormir entre minuit et quatre heures du matin. Pourtant, j'en ai croisé deux…

- Des rondes nocturnes ?suggère Nell sans trop d'enthousiasme.

Sa proposition est envisagée avec scepticisme.

- Pas aussi tard, objecte Kim Il faut croire que nos deux lascars avaient des affaires très importantes qui ne souffraient d'aucun délai.

- Et strictement personnelles, puisque chacun avait l'air peu enchanté de trouver l'autre présent, ajouté-je en lançant un galet dans l'eau

Je regarde les ridules formées à la surface du lac par mon caillou glisser dans toutes les directions puis disparaître.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Kennedy et Saevus se détestent autant, continue-je songeusement. Ils formaient pourtant le couple parfait…

- Non, je ne les ai jamais vu copains comme cochons, rétorque Nell. Ils sont fondamentalement opposés. C'est moins évident que s'ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit, bien sûr, mais tout aussi frappant. Ils sont comme chien et loup, il y a quelque chose qui diverge totalement en eux. L'un garde les moutons tandis que l'autre les bouffe. Et s'ils viennent à se rencontrer, on sait tous quel sera le perdant.

- Reste à savoir qui est le loup et qui est le chien dans notre affaire…murmuré-je.

Personne n'a de réponse à cette question. Nous restons silencieuse un long moment, chacune à ruminer nos propres pensées en fixant les nouveaux remous de l'eau. Ceux-ci ne sont dus à aucun caillou lancé, mais à ce qui se cache sous la surface… Je frissonne.

Finalement, nous nous levons et retournons au château. Dehors, des gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber.


	10. Sleep well, Beloved

**Note de l'auteur :**** Bonjours tout le monde ! En route pour un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse par avance auprès des fans de Lupin (dont je fais évidement parti) car c'est à nouveau un chapitre sans notre loup-garou préféré. Promis, il revient bientôt ! Bonne lecture :)**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Doudouille : Merci et bonne lecture !**

** félice.félicis : Pas mal, l'idée de la rumeur. Peut-être bien que je la réutiliserai à l'occasion. Sinon, je suis désolée car j'ai failli à la mission que tu m'avais confié : pas de traces de Remus dans ce chapitre. Je me rattrape au prochain, promis.**

**Mel72000 : Mes chevilles ont triplé de volume avec ta review ;) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Caramelise : Plus de mystères, moins de réponses et encore moins de Remus dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Babwouux : Merci :-))**

**silvermirror lily : Encore une qui a une dent contre Saevus ? Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que vous avez contre lui. Lol. Tes hypothèses sont intéressantes, on verra dans la suite si tu avais raison ou pas. Bonne lecture :**

X/. Sleep well, Beloved

Lorsque nous ressortons du château, il est midi passé et notre humeur est à la légèreté. Il fait toujours aussi froid et mauvais, mais la perspective des heures à venir à Pré-au-Lard suffit à nous faire braver les éléments naturels. Kingsley m'attend devant la grille du parc. Mes amies restent avec nous le temps de lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos, puis partent en avant pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Nous ne tardons pas à emprunter le même chemin qu'elles. Nous marchons depuis quelques minutes lorsque, soudain, je m'aperçois que Kingsley ne porte qu'une veste légère sur sa chemise. Comment peut-il réussir cet exploit ? Moi, pour pouvoir maintenir mon corps à une température viable, j'ai sorti le grand jeu : collants sous le pantalon, gros pull à col roulé, sort de chauffage jeté aux sous-vêtements et l'éternel trio gants, écharpe, bonnet. Kingsley surprend mon regard :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme si j'avais la varicelle du Dragon ?

- Je me demande juste comment tu fais pour ne pas te transformer en bloc de glace, répondé-je. Moi, je suis frigorifiée…

Il me sourit et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Viens, je vais te donner un peu de ma chaleur pour ne pas avoir à te décongeler en cours de route.

Nous faisons tout le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre et je dois avouer que je savoure cet instant. Comme nous croisons les filles de mon dortoir, je prends ma revanche sur plus de cinq ans de torture en me collant tout contre Kingsley ; celui-ci comprend mon manège et me serre plus étroitement. Les regards horrifiés que nous jettent Kyle, Johnson, Porter et Rowe me font jubiler. Mon sourire méchant fait doucement rire Kingsley et, même lorsque les filles sont loin derrière et ne peuvent plus nous voir, il ne desserre pas son étreinte.

Une fois dans le village, nous faisons le tour des incontournables : les friandises de Honeydukes, les farces de Zonko, les gadgets de Dervich et Bang… On passe aussi par des magasins moins connus mais que j'adore tout autant, comme une boutique d'anciens bijoux celtiques et Kingsley réussi à me traîner dans le magasin de Quidditch. Après deux heures de farfouillage intensif pour dénicher l'objet rare, on décide qu'il est grand temps de se réchauffer autour d'un Bièraubeurre. Kingsley prend alors une direction opposée à celle des Trois Balais. Il s'arrête en voyant ma mine perplexe.

- Tu vas où ?

- Bah… Chez Madame Pieddodu…

Il est étonné de ma question, tout penaud comme s'il ne comprenait soudain plus rien.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent encore plus. Il croit sérieusement qu'il va me traîner dans cet affreux salon de thé ?? Je ne mettrai jamais un pied dans ce truc qui semble tout droit sorti de l'imagination de ma sœur.

- Hors de question. C'est les Trois Balais ou la Tête de Sanglier, ou même un autre truc encore plus miteux, mais _pas_ Madame Pieddodu !

Mon air effaré le fait rigoler doucement. Il m'attrape par les épaules et m'entraîne dans la bonne direction.

- T'en fais pas, moi aussi je déteste ce salon de thé. C'est juste que je croyais que, dans l'esprit tordu des filles, c'était le lieu de rendez-vous idéal.

- Dans l'esprit tordu des gourdes de mon dortoir, sûrement. Pas dans le mien.

Les trois Balais sont bondés, comme à chaque fois que les Poudlariens sont de sortis. Mais peu m'importe, pour rien au monde je ne louperais la délicieuse Bièraubeurre de Madame Rosemerta. En entrant dans le pub, j'aperçois Kim, Nell et Catherine assise à une table et je leur fais un signe de main.

- Je vais chercher les boissons et tu trouves une table, okay ?demande Kingsley.

J'acquiesce docilement. Dès qu'il est parti, Nell m'interroge d'un signe pour savoir comment se passe mon rendez-vous et je réponds en levant les deux pouces. Puis je pars à la recherche d'une table. Finalement, je dégote un guéridon coincé entre la porte et Hagrid, le garde-chasse géant de Poudlard. L'avantage de l'emplacement de la table, c'est qu'on ne se sera pas dérangés ; d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas sûr que Kingsley soit capable de me retrouver…

Mais Kingsley est un garçon parfait puisqu'il réussi à me voir à travers la barbe de Hagrid qui est plus sombre que les frondaisons de la Forêt Interdite et vient bientôt déposer deux chopes de bièraubeurre sur la table. Je lui souris avidement en m'emparant de la mienne.

- Ehh… Du calme, je ne vais la boire à ta place !rigole-t-il.

Je réponds par un clin d'œil. Il lève son verre :

- Aux Croasseuses !

Je cogne ma chope contre le rebord de la sienne puis bois une longue gorgée. Le liquide coule le long de ma gorge et réchauffe mon pauvre petit organisme transi. Une deuxième lampée descend. Kingsley me parle de quidditch et je l'écoute en rigolant lorsqu'il imite des joueurs de l'équipe. Puis un silence s'installe pendant lequel on se regarde mutuellement. Au moment où il avance sa main, sûrement pour prendre la mienne, j'attrape ma chope et nos mains se croisent sans se frôler. Kinglsey a d'abord un air dépité, puis il rigole doucement.

- Raté. Je t'aurai la prochaine fois.

- Si tu réussis, tu auras une récompense, lancé-je par-dessus ma chope.

- Tu sais me motiver, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Et la conversation reprend un tour innocent. Nos chopes se vident progressivement et lorsque toute la bièraubeurre s'est évaporée, je déclare sur un ton ingénu :

- Si on allait dehors ? Peut-être tu réussiras à attraper ma main sans tout ce monde autour.

Nous enfilons nos manteaux et nous sortons. Nous laissons rapidement la rue principale pour les sentiers qui grimpent le long de la colline. Dès que nous entamons notre ascension, Kingsley attrape ma main gantée. Je lui souris en resserrant mes doigts autour des siens.

- Bonne prise, murmuré-je.

Nous continuons à grimper en silence. Finalement, nous atteignons le sommet. Il n'y a personne, on n'entend même plus les bruits du village. Kingsley attrape alors ma deuxième main.

- Le petit jeu a assez duré. Je veux ma récompense, maintenant.

- Bien volontiers, monsieur le capitaine.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Nos visages se rapprochent. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux diminue…

Nos lèvres s'effleurent… Une onde de choc me parcourt et je sens Kingsley s'éloigner.

Je rouvre les yeux, déséquilibrée par ce vide soudain. Puis je bascule carrément par terre comme Kingsley s'effondre sur moi.

- Kingsley ? _Kingsley ?_

Le corps du joueur de quidditch est totalement inerte. Je le repousse difficilement et m'agenouille à ses côtés. Sa respiration est régulière et son expression apaisée comme s'il ne faisait que dormir.

Mon cœur bat toujours à cent à l'heure, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Je fouille frénétiquement dans ma poche à la recherche de ma baguette.

- _Enervus._

Rien ne se fasse, pas même un frémissement de paupières. Je répète le sort sans trop d'espoir puis lui assène une paire de calque sans plus de résultats. Kinglsey continue à « dormir ».

- Oh non, oh non,… Je fais quoi maintenant ? Kinglsey, tu fais quoi là ?

Je lève désespérément les yeux sur les environs à la recherche de quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider, mais il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Des larmes me brûlent les yeux. Je n'ose pas transporter Kingsley, mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul pendant que je redescends au village. Mais je ne peux pas non plus rester ici indéfiniment, car personne ne sait où nous somme ; je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un aurait l'idée de venir nous cherche ici. Finalement, je lance des trains d'étincelles rouges en espérant qu'on les aperçoive d'en bas. De préférence avant que la nuit ne tombe, ou que Kingsley ne meure d'hypothermie.

...

- Vous étiez seuls en montant sur la colline ?

- Oui.

- Et vous n'avez entendu aucun bruit, à aucun moment.

- Non.

Depuis que j'ai fait mon récit, je ne réponds plus aux questions posées que par des monosyllabes. Oui. Non. Ce sont les deux seuls mots qui ont franchi mes lèvres depuis cinq minutes.

Dumbledore me sonde de son regard bleu pardessus ses mains jointes en accent circonflexe. Puis, soit qu'il soit las de m'arracher chaque mot de la bouche, soit qu'il ait épuisé ses questions, il se lève et se place à la fenêtre, les yeux s'égarant dans le paysage montagneux qu'on aperçoit depuis l'office de l'infirmière.

Je reste assise sur ma chaise, fixant le grain du bois du bureau.

Finalement, Mme Rosemerta a fini par apercevoir mes étincelles de détresse. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques minutes pour décider de la marche à suivre. D'un coup de baguette, elle a ensorcelé Kingsley pour qu'il flotte à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Va prévenir Pomfresh de notre arrivée, m'a-t-elle déclaré alors que nous descendions la colline.

Maintenant me voila assise dans le bureau de Pomfresh et Dumbledore regarde pensivement l'extérieur pendant que Pomfresh s'agite au chevet de Kingsley.

Pendant ma course jusqu'au château, une seule pensée mettait une limite à ma panique. Celle qu'un fois à l'école, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais si Pomfresh a pu réanimer Kingsley en un clin d'œil, Dumbledore par contre n'a pas eu la réaction que j'attendais. Il ne m'a pas gavé de sucreries tout en m'expliquant que l'évanouissement de Kingsley était dû à une allergie à la bieraubaure que développent tous les joueurs de Quidditch. Loin de là. Sûrement pour la première fois que je le vois, Dumbledore est sérieux. Dumbledore est grave. Ses yeux ne pétillent pas comme ceux d'un gamin qui vient d'acheter un paquet de patacitrouilles.

Son silence est bien plus inquiétant que le pire des scénarios.

- C'est tout ?demande le directeur sans quitter la fenêtre.

J'acquiesce de la tête avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne peut voir. Alors je me force à confirmer à haute voix. Dumbledore se tourne finalement vers moi et me sourit.

- Sûrement un plaisantin très discret. La saison de Quidditch va s'ouvrir bientôt, je suppose qu'on aura voulu mettre hors jeu un capitaine trop doué.

Il secoue sa tête.

- L'amour du sport fait faire des folies…ajoute-t-il dans un soupir. Vous pouvez aller voir votre ami, Mme Pomfresh doit en avoir fini avec lui maintenant. Et si quoique ce soit vous revient, passez me voir dans mon bureau.

J'hoche de la tête et me lève, les membres un peu raides.

- Au revoir, Professeur.

Je referme la porte doucement sur Dumbledore qui se met à fredonner. L'entendre pousser la chansonnette me remet un peu de baume au cœur.

L'infirmière a abandonné le chevet de Kingsley pour s'occuper d'un autre élève. En m'entendant approcher, elle s'éloigne de son malade et se rend dans son bureau en me jetant un regard méfiant. Elle a sûrement peur que quelque chose d'autre arrive à Kingsley par ma faute. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher ce genre de pensées…

Malgré son teint livide, Kingsley sourit en me voyant. Il est redressé dans son lit, soutenu par des oreillers. Je ferme les rideaux pour nous isoler du reste de la pièce puis m'assoie sur le bord du lit.

- Comment ça va ?

- Plutôt bien. Pomfresh m'a examiné sous toutes les coutures mais n'a pas trouvé quoi que ce soit qui cloche. Je suis juste très fatigué.

- Je suis désolée, murmuré-je, les yeux baissés.

- Arrête, c'est pas ta faute. Je suis sûr que c'est un garçon jaloux de mon succès auprès de toi.

Contrairement à lui, sa remarque ne me fait sourire. Je hausse les épaules.

- Dumbledore dit que c'est sûrement des jalousies de Quidditch, dis-je pensivement.

Un silence.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stéphie ?me pousse gentiment Kingsley.

Je me mords les lèvres. Je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

- Il n'y avait personne sur la colline. On était seuls.

Le regard qu'il pose sur moi est grave. Je garde les yeux baissés sur le dessus de lit. Une seconde de silence, puis je me lance, je dis à voix haute l'espèce d'intuition qui hante mon esprit depuis que je suis arrivée au château.

- J'ai senti le choc quand on s'est embrassés. Je crois… Je crois que c'est moi qui ai fait ça. Je suis désolée.

- Tu l'as dit à Dumbledore ?

- Non. Je ne suis pas sûre de moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Je… Je suis désolée, répété-je encore une fois.

- Regarde-moi, dit Kingsley d'une voix douce. Je ne t'en veux pas, continue-t-il une fois mon regard sur lui. Je ne vois pas comment est-ce que tu pourrais être impliquée là-dedans et même si tu l'étais, je ne t'en voudrais pas. T'as rien à te reprocher, OK ?

J'approuve de la tête, un maigre sourire sur les lèvres. Il veut attraper ma main mais je me dérobe en me levant. Je lui envoie un baiser avant de partir.

- Repose-toi. Je te vois demain.

Les couloirs de Poudlard sont déserts. Le repas du soir doit toucher à sa fin. Je ne prends pas le chemin de la Grande Salle, ma gorge est trop nouée pour que je puisse avaler quoique ce soit. Une douleur sourde commence à pulser lentement derrière mon front.

Inévitablement, mes pensées reviennent aux évènements de cet après-midi. Plus j'y repende, plus je suis persuadée que le baiser à tout déclencher. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une petite voix ne cesse de me le répéter.

Machinalement, je porte la main à mon cou pour jouer avec mon pendentif. Mais mes doigts se referment sur du vide.

Un arrière-goût désagréable de peur imprègne mes sentiments. Kingsley est à l'infirmerie après m'avoir embrassé et le collier dont je voulais tant me débarrasser à disparu de sa propre initiative. Quoi qu'il se passe autour de moi, je voudrais que ça cesse immédiatement.

Dans la Salle commune de Poufsouffle, Kim, Nell et Catherine se rassemblent autour de moi. Dix minutes plus tard, elles sont toute plongées dans un silence pensif et réfléchissent à ce que je viens de leur dire.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le fait que tu l'ais embrassé qui a déclenché l'évanouissement, déclare finalement Catherine, les yeux dans le vague, en pesant chacun de ses mots. Je pense que c'est le fait que tu l'ais touché.

Je hausse les sourcils, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer son raisonnement.

- C'était la première fois que vous vous touchiez, non ?

- Il a passé son bras autour de mes épaules à l'aller, puis il a pris ma main, énuméré-je.

Catherine réfute mes arguments d'un signe de tête.

- Les vêtements empêchaient le contact. Vos peaux ne se touchaient pas.

Kim, Nell et moi regardons Catherine avec de grands yeux attentifs. Ce qu'elle dit se tient.

- Kingsley m'a déjà touché avant aujourd'hui et il n'a pas pour autant fini à l'infirmerie.

- _Quelque chose_ a dû avoir lieu qui expliquerait que Kingsley se soit évanoui à ton contact. Ce qu'il faudrait savoir pour pouvoir vraiment réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, c'est si _toutes_ les personnes qui te touchent partent dans les vapes, ou si c'était juste une fois unique.

- Et comment tu veux faire ça ?

Catherine tend soudain la main vers mon poignet. Je me rejette brusquement en arrière.

- Non, dis-je catégoriquement. Si Pomfresh voit une personne de plus arriver à l'infirmerie à cause de moi, elle va me faire enfermer.

- Elle a raison, approuve Kim, mais je ne sais pas qui de moi ou de Pomfresh désigne de « elle ».

Catherine se ravise à contrecœur. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Pomfresh n'a eu aucun mal à réanimer Kingsley ?

- En un clin d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a utilisé ?

- Des potions. Je crois.

- Dans ce cas, je pense avoir ce qu'il faut…

Catherine se lève sous nos regards interrogatifs et disparaît dans les dortoirs. Lorsque nous la rejoignons, elle est en train de lire l'étiquette d'un flacon sorti du sac pourpre ouvert devant elle.

- Potion Réveille-nerf, déclare-t-elle. Permet de mettre fin à la plupart des sommeils artificiels. C'est ça, et non pas les baisers, qui réveille les princesses des contes de fée. On a eu à en préparer en cours médecine magique et Pomfresh nous a laissé garder les potions qui étaient bonnes.

Catherine, comme moi, a choisit de suivre l'option Médecine Magique que Pomfresh propose aux sixième et septième années. Elle lève sur moi des yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Tends ta main.

Cette fois-ci, je n'hésite pas et elle prend ma main entre les siennes. Au moment où nos doigts se joignent, je ressens l'onde de choc familière et Catherine glisse en arrière. Nell la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je débouche le flacon de potion Réveille-nerf, glisse le goulot entre les dents de mon amie et verse une lampée de liquide dans sa bouche.

Catherine ouvre des yeux vitreux, un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Avec précautions, Nell et Kim la glisse dans son lit. Quant à moi, je m'écarte précipitamment pour ne toucher aucune des filles par inadvertance. Le sang bat à mes tempes et une nausée me soulève le cœur.

J'ensorcelle les gens. Je les endors par un simple contact. Finalement, ma mère a raison : je suis bel et bien une catastrophe ambulante.


End file.
